Jusqu'au bout
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Le Serenity est à l'arrêt, en panne, depuis une semaine. Pas de job, pas d'argent. Alors tout est bon à prendre. Même un boulot dont Mal ne maîtrise pas tous les aspects. Et qui va l'entraîner aux confins de la vengeance. Tous les personnages, de l'aventure et du ship - Mal/Inara principalement! EN COURS.
1. PROLOGUE

_**J'avais un jour promis une suite à 'Sunshine and Rain'. Cette promesse a pris corps, et c'est devenue une longue fiction en cours d'écriture. Elle peut se lire sans avoir connaissance de la précédente.**_

 _ **Je prends un plaisir immense à l'écrire : j'essaie, à travers l'écriture de cette histoire, de vivre un nouvel épisode de la série, et j'espère que vous revivrez aussi une nouvelle aventure!**_

 _ **Les quelques commentaires laissés sur 'Sunshine and Rain' me motivent vraiment pour faire encore mieux et plus vite. Vos retours de lecteurs sont tellement importants! Que vous aimiez ou non, surtout, laissez un petit message d'encouragement, ou une trace constructive de ce qui vous déplaît!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

C'est la douleur qui le ramena au seuil de la conscience.

Une douleur insoutenable.

Une souffrance telle qu'il avait peine à concevoir qu'elle pût être réelle.

Incapable de réfléchir. De se souvenir. D'analyser.

L'esprit anesthésié.

Son corps se réduisait à un gémissement ininterrompu.

Sa tête semblait tenue, écrasée dans un étau métallique, comme si un bourreau prenait un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer un coin dans le crâne à coups de marteau.

Chaque respiration accentuait ses tourments.

Chaque battement de cœur résonnait puissamment, sourdement, sous ses tempes.

Chaque tressaillement lui arrachait un hurlement silencieux, perdu au milieu de sa souffrance.

Même entre les mains de Niska, il ne se souvenait pas avoir subi une telle torture physique.

Jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là. Lui qui préférait la vie, qui se battait pour elle... Chaque parcelle de son corps, de son âme, s'était toujours raccroché à l'espoir de la survie. Il avait toujours résisté pour garder vaisseau et équipage sain et sauf, quelques soient les circonstances. Et souvent, il s'était contenté de pouvoir respirer et voler.

Il ne souhaitait à présent qu'une seule chose.

Mourir. Il préférait mourir que de subir encore cet enfer.

Certains s'arrachaient la peau du visage pour ôter cette souffrance. D'autres se fracassaient la tête contre un mur dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'intolérable.

Mais son corps à lui refusait de lui obéir. Il était prisonnier de ce calvaire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier, au milieu des spasmes de douleur, au milieu des larmes inconscientes. Prier...

Mais qui prier ? Ce dieu lâche, ce dieu traître, qui l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps, dans cette vallée, encerclé par les bombardements et les rafales des vaisseaux Alliés ? Il y avait pourtant tellement cru, ce jour-là.

Non. La croix de ce dieu, qu'il avait conservée autour du cou comme un talisman, qu'il avait embrassée avec ferveur avant le dernier assaut, avait depuis longtemps rejoint les flammes.

Désormais, il préférait porter sa propre croix.

Il avait choisi d'être son propre salut.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était incapable de se sauver lui-même. Son propre corps l'abandonnait aussi.

Odeur de sang.

Goût de sang.

Déchirement continu du corps. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était qu'une seule et même plaie à vif.

Il sentit une douleur vive, plus intolérable encore – cela était donc encore possible – derrière la tête, à la base des cheveux. Comme si on lui incisait le crâne au scalpel. Au milieu de la torture que son être tout entier lui infligeait, il crut deviner un liquide chaud couler dans sa nuque.

Supplice atroce. Souffrance brute. Esprit altéré.

Il ne put même pas gémir.

Il était emporté au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Il n'eut que le temps de sentir son corps être déchiré de nouveau, les membres écartelés par des mains qui le portaient, les muscles hurlants, avant de sombrer dans une inconscience salutaire.

ooOoo

Il traîna le corps évanoui de Malcolm Reynolds jusqu'au module. Une trace noire et poisseuse s'étirait dans son sillage. C'est qu'elle avait été coriace, la vermine. Le patron l'avait pourtant bien prévenu.

Du coude, il appuya sur la commande d'ouverture du sas, sans se soucier de tirer un peu plus sur le bras de sa victime. La porte métallique obéit dans un chuintement fatigué.

Le poids mort qu'il tractait semblait s'alourdir de mètre en mètre. Cette saleté de tête brûlée lui en aurait fait baver jusqu'au bout ! Arrivé au milieu de la petite pièce ronde et sombre, le bourreau poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Il lâcha sans ménagement le buste de son souffre-douleur, dont la tête heurta le sol dans un bruit mat.

Il inspecta rapidement la cabine du regard : tout était en ordre. Les circuits étaient coupés. Rien ne lui permettrait de contrôler la trajectoire du module, ou de fuir s'il sentait le piège. Le radiotransmetteur était également hors-service. Il ne pourrait pas contacter son équipage, et donc les prévenir d'un quelconque danger. Il estima que ces précautions étaient probablement superflues : l'état moribond dans lequel se trouvait le capitaine du Serenity l'empêcherait à coup sûr de tenter quoi que ce soit. Peut-être ne se réveillerait-il même pas avant d'arriver à bon port.

Lorsque le sas se referma lentement sous les yeux du bourreau satisfait, un petit rire étouffé grignota la moiteur de l'air derrière lui.

« Adieu, monsieur Reynolds... ! »

* * *

 _ **Vite, vite, une première impression!**_

 _ **L'histoire est encore en cours d'écriture: vos remarques peuvent aider à rendre cette fic encore meilleure, alors n'hésitez pas! Je posterai le premier 'vrai' chapitre sous peu.**_


	2. CHAPITRE 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, le prologue n'ayant été qu'une prolepse histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, vous l'aurez compris... Mal va souffrir grave sa mère (avec l'accent, hein), c'est moi qui vous le dis. Mais pour le moment, retour au calme auprès du Serenity :) A noter, les transcriptions des expressions chinoises en bas de page.  
**_

 _ **Si vous êtes un rare lecteur de passage par là, faites-moi signe, et laissez un petit commentaire, ça fera chaud au coeur de ne pas se savoir trop esseulée dans le vide obscur de l'Univers... :P**_

* * *

 **1.**

C'était un moment rare. Trop rare pour ne pas être partagé avec elle.

Le paysage lui-même était trop splendide pour être ignoré. Le besoin de s'arrêter un instant, de stopper la course du temps pour le contempler, avait résonné en lui comme une urgence.

Alors, il avait attendu que sa silhouette féline apparaisse au sommet de la butte sur laquelle il était posté depuis quelques secondes puis, enthousiaste comme un gamin, il l'avait invitée à s'adosser contre un rocher qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux. La pierre relâchait la chaleur emmagasinée dans la journée : chaque pore de leur peau s'abreuvait à cette source bienfaisante l'un et l'autre avaient alors laissé une vague de douceur envahir leur corps tout entier. Elle avait un instant fermé les yeux, et reposé sa tête contre l'épaule robuste qui offrait son appui.

Ils avaient décidé d'ôter leurs chaussures. L'herbe tendre et souple avaient accueilli leurs pieds fatigués, et quelques brins fous caressaient audacieusement leurs orteils.

Ils étaient là, silencieux, le cœur souriant, depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Un soleil rougeoyant plongeait maintenant vers l'horizon.

La ligne sombre des plateaux rocheux se découpait, insolente, sur le ciel en feu. On imaginait, dans leurs entrailles, les rivières torrentueuses qui laissaient libre cours à leur sauvagerie.

Pourtant, derrière eux, le paysage proche était plus sage : de douces collines, parsemées de bouquets d'arbres et piquetées de quelques hameaux, étaient couvertes de prairies verdoyantes, qui hébergeaient localement de riches troupeaux de chevaux. Leurs crêtes étaient encore baignées d'une lumière chaude. Derrière l'une d'elles se blottissait la ville principale, port d'attache du Serenity depuis quelques jours.

Ce petit bout de planète était l'antichambre du paradis. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs être les deux seuls membres de l'équipage à ne pas s'être lassé de ce panorama, devenu trop familier.

« Vénère la plume dans la clarté du ciel,  
Vénère le cheval bleu qui court dans la plaine,  
Vénère la fleur, l'abeille et le miel,  
L'océan, les vagues, l'écume et les sirènes  
Vénère la longue trace de la lune sur le lac,  
Vénère l'aurore frissonnante, le tonnerre rugissant,  
Vénère la pomme blanche et le champ de sumac,  
La lumière du soir, le ciel de l'hiver, l'aigle et le vent  
Adore-moi, chéris-moi, respire-moi lentement,  
Car je suis ta Mère, ta Sœur, ton Epouse et ta Fille :  
La Terre de tes ancêtres, et celle de tes enfants. »

Il se tut.

Le silence s'immisça entre chacune de ses respirations. Il n'osait plus bouger, craignant de briser la magie de l'instant.

Les mots s'étaient échappé d'eux-mêmes, surgissant d'un méandre insoupçonné de sa mémoire. Il avait à peine eu conscience de les prononcer.

Les mêmes mots que l'on chuchotait le soir, au coin du feu, dans les masures, comme porteurs d'un secret universel. Ces mots que l'on se transmettait, de génération en génération, de planète en planète, et qui parlaient d'un temps qui n'était plus. D'un lieu disparu. Anéanti par ses propres habitants.

L'Ancienne Terre avait dû ressembler à cela. Riche et métissée. Infinie. Indomptable. Précieuse.

Un soupir vint mourir dans son cou. La nostalgie d'un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas connu la gagnait elle aussi. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la quiétude du soir.

« Tu vois, c'est ça qui me manque, chérie. Un bon petit plaisir terrestre de temps en temps, tenta-t-il, enjoué.

– Mmmmh... J'ai toujours su qu'au fond tu étais un grand romantique... » lui susurra-t-elle avec sensualité.

Dans un râle de contentement, il rapprocha le corps de sa partenaire et amorça un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit avec un sourire avide. Ses boucles noires vinrent caresser le cou de son amant. Il glissa alors une main gourmande dans sa chevelure avant de la laisser suivre la ligne du dos et de la poser fermement sur ses reins. Ces deux êtres respiraient, transpiraient l'amour improbable et définitif, comme une provocation au reste du monde. Noyés dans leur étreinte, ils se laissèrent bercer par le murmure approbateur de la nature environnante.

L'ombre vint recouvrir leur corps, et la fraîcheur soudaine les fit frissonner. Le soleil avait dû passer derrière l'horizon. Pourtant, il sentait encore la chaleur de ses rayons caresser le tissu de son pantalon.

L'ombre renifla.

« _Tyen-AH_ ! » s'exclama le blondinet en se redressant brusquement.

La silhouette massive de Jayne Cobb les contemplait d'un air narquois. Il mâchouillait un brin de graminée, les yeux plissés par la malice et la satisfaction d'interrompre un charmant tête-à-tête.

« Timing parfait, comme toujours, soupira la métisse en s'asseyant.

– De rien, c'est tout naturel », répondit le perturbateur d'un ton badin.

Il découvrit ses dents blanches et parfaites dans un sourire carnassier. Zoé lui lança un de ses regards sauvages, intraitables, qu'elle réservait à ses ennemis depuis la guerre d'Indépendance.

« Et tu fais quoi, au juste ? cracha-t-elle, acerbe.

– Je reviens de la cueillette. Certains savent se rendre utile au lieu de prendre du bon temps. »

Wash étouffa un gloussement.

« Pardon. Tu reviens de quoi ?!

– Si tu veux avoir un petit intéressement dans l'affaire pour agrémenter ton dîner, tu ferais mieux de la boucler », répliqua Jayne.

Il fit glisser le baluchon qu'il portait sur l'épaule et s'accroupit en le posant délicatement à terre. Ses mains puissantes, protégées par des mitaines de coton usées et sales, se débattirent avec les cordelettes avant d'écarter les pans du sac de toile et de révéler son trésor.

« Je tiens ça de ma mère. Elle habitait un village miteux, loin de tout, et une des seules occupations possibles, c'était la cueillette. Elle avait l'art de dénicher les arbustes les plus productifs, et de choisir les meilleurs fruits. »

Le gaillard parlait avec amour et admiration. Un sourire franc illuminait son visage à l'évocation de sa lointaine génitrice. Tapie derrière une carapace de mercenaire sans peur ni reproche, son âme s'amollissait de tendresse au moindre signe émanant d'elle. Quelques mots griffonnés sur une lettre, un bonnet amoureusement tricoté, ou un don transmis avec espoir, tout ce qui était en lien avec elle transfigurait la brute en un véritable cœur d'artichaut.

« Regardez-moi ça, » murmura-t-il en sortant avec précaution une poignée de baies noires.

Ses yeux brillaient de fierté et de gourmandise. Ils contemplaient ces richesses comme s'il s'agissait de lingots d'or. Wash, piqué dans sa curiosité, approcha son visage pour vérifier les dires de son partenaire. Devant la grosseur des baies, qui paraissaient charnues et particulièrement juteuses, il avança deux doigts pour en goûter une. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son objectif que Jayne avait déjà refermé son poing et retiré sa main gantée. La morsure de son regard suffit à intimider Wash qui préféra prudemment se rasseoir auprès de sa belle.

« Ça se déguste selon un rituel bien précis, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à l'ignorer », avertit le cueilleur en renouant son sac.

Il se redressa, le bascula avec précaution sur son épaule et reprit son chemin en leur lançant un dernier regard gonflé de mépris.

Il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant la plaine poussiéreuse au milieu de laquelle était stationné le Serenity. Quelques plaques d'herbe rase rendaient l'ensemble moins aride, mais le passage fréquent des vaisseaux en stationnement dans cette zone les empêchaient de s'étendre. Il y en avait actuellement plusieurs, rangés de manière plus ou moins disciplinée, et offrant un tableau peu ordinaire et plutôt éclectique. Il n'empêche. Mal avait raison. Comparé à ses voisins, le vaisseau de classe Firefly avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'était pas spécialement beau — Jayne Cobb n'avait que faire d'un beau vaisseau — mais une certaine grâce fragile se dégageait de l'engin. De petite taille, il n'attirait pas l'attention sa maniabilité était devenue légendaire, et son abdomen bombé recelait quelques facultés surprenantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de se tirer d'un mauvais pas.

Le mercenaire se prenait parfois à se satisfaire de sa place dans l'équipage. Certes, il pourrait gagner bien plus d'argent avec des acolytes escrocs et opportunistes, mais Malcolm Reynolds lui avait offert une certaine stabilité, et l'assurance d'avoir toujours une assiette pleine et un lit confortable. En prime, certaines de leurs missions s'avéraient particulièrement chaotiques, et Jayne n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il pouvait jouer du fusil.

Malheureusement, le vaisseau avait parfois du mal à tenir son âge, et les ennuis mécaniques rendaient plus aléatoires les plans de vol. Comme aujourd'hui.

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils étaient scotchés au sol pour un gros pépin. Un élément du moteur devait être modifié, et ils attendaient de moins en moins patiemment la pièce de rechange.

La petite mécano passait des journées entières les doigts dans le cambouis, à évaluer les dégâts, réparer, revisser, huiler, vérifier l'état de chacune des zones de son valeureux destrier. Le Serenity était entre les meilleures mains de l'univers. Non seulement parce qu'elles étaient habiles, voire magiques, mais parce qu'en plus, elles avaient conservé leur petitesse, leur finesse, leur élégance. Des mains de fille, quoi. Et le grand Jayne ne l'en aimait que davantage.

La jeune femme se trouvait encore la tête dans les entrailles du vaisseau immobilisé lorsqu'il entreprit de descendre de la crête.

« _Ta ma de hwoon dahn_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant rageusement son outil par terre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionne toujours pas ! J'ai tout vérifié !

– Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea prudemment le jeune docteur qui s'approchait.

– Ce panneau solaire ne s'oriente plus. Impossible de le faire bouger, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. J'ai passé une heure à vérifier ce qui n'allait pas, sans trouver de solution. Je ne vais quand même pas laisser ça comme ça ! »

Il réduisit la distance qui le séparait encore de Kaylee pour caresser son bras du dos de l'index.

« Hem… Tu aurais peut-être besoin de te changer les idées… J'ai fini mon inventaire, alors si tu veux… avança le jeune homme les yeux à terre, maladroit, mais dont le regard et le sourire trahissaient une espièglerie amoureuse mal dissimulée.

– Simon… C'est pas le moment… » répliqua gentiment la jeune mécanicienne.

Elle lui sourit, montrant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, et que cette tendre attention la touchait même mais elle se sentait sale de sa journée de travail, et fatiguée nerveusement après ses réparations infructueuses. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne séance de méditation.

« Je dois finir ça, je dois trouver ce qui ne va pas, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son vaisseau qui avait décidé de lui résister. Les circuits hydrauliques fonctionnent normalement, j'ai vérifié les commandes d'activation et le boîtier d'alimentation, tout est en état de marche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

– Attends, intervint Simon, comme si le refus de Kaylee ne l'avait en rien affecté. Si le cerveau fonctionne, mais que le membre ne réagit pas, le problème est forcément entre les deux ou en amont de la source.

– Quoi ?

– C'est simple, c'est comme dans le corps humain. Le cerveau fonctionne, distribue ses ordres aux membres comme d'habitude, mais un bras ne réagit pas. Si l'information est partie du cortex sans arriver à destination alors que le bras n'est pas cassé, c'est donc que l'information a été bloquée quelque part, par un dysfonctionnement des nerfs si l'information est simplement mal partie du cortex, ou partiellement, c'est qu'elle en est empêchée avant. Dans ce cas, il s'agit souvent d'un caillot situé dans les canaux qui irriguent la partie concernée du cerveau.

– Tu es en train de me dire que le problème pourrait venir… des circuits externes ? »

Kaylee dévisageait son ami, sans le voir, emballée par les rouages de son analyse mentale qui décortiquait le problème sous un angle nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers l'abdomen du vaisseau, éclairé en cet instant par un des derniers rayons dorés du soleil qui passait derrière la crête.

« Mais c'est une idée géniale, Simon ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire lumineux. J'ai vérifié tout le fonctionnement du système interne donc il doit sûrement y avoir un des câbles électriques principaux en mauvais état, ou alors un branchement défectueux qui empêche la transmission correcte d'énergie au boîtier de commandes ! C'est ça, c'est sûr ! »

Sans prévenir, et sans plus prêter attention à la sueur qui collait son visage, à ses vêtements sales et ses mains souillées, Kaylee sauta au cou de son compagnon et le serra fébrilement, dans un petit cri de victoire. Lorsqu'elle le libéra de son étreinte, elle le fixa intensément :

« Merci, docteur Tam ! Je crois que j'ai une dette envers vous… ! »

Leur sourire respectif se fondit en un seul et même baiser, doux, aimant, pudique.

« Je vérifierai ton hypothèse demain. En attendant, tu veux bien m'aider à terminer ça avant que la lumière ne baisse trop ? proposa-t-elle en montrant du menton les vérins qu'elle avait démontés.

– Tu connais ma passion pour la mécanique… marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

– Vu ton idée brillante, je commence à la considérer avec beaucoup de sérieux ! ironisa la jeune femme avec agilité sur l'échelle pour accéder à la zone de réparations. Tu peux me passer la clé à molette, s'il te plaît ? »

Les yeux rivés sur le boulon qu'elle était en train de replacer, elle tendit la main et la referma sur un outil un peu trop fin pour être utile. Constatant la méprise du médecin, elle éclata de rire :

« La clé à mollette, Simon, pas le tournevis ! Vous avez encore des progrès à faire, monsieur l'assistant ! »

Désireux néanmoins de bien faire et de ne pas décevoir sa compagne, Simon s'empressa de repérer l'outil adéquat et de réparer sa bévue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber par terre, satisfaits. Adossé à la carapace du géant de métal, Simon parcourut des yeux la plaine ceinte de collines qui s'étalait devant lui. Quelques autres vaisseaux étaient stationnés à proximité, et en cette fin de journée, l'activité fourmillait autour de chacun d'eux. Celle du Serenity était au point mort. La tension augmentait sensiblement entre ses membres, usés par l'attente et l'oisiveté. Seule River semblait s'épanouir et trouver un équilibre dans cette longue escale. Elle découvrait un monde, parcourait les vastes prairies, valsait au milieu des herbes folles, s'étonnait devant des espèces d'insectes inconnues d'elle, jouait à poursuivre les minuscules mammifères qui peuplaient l'endroit, ou s'épuisait à rire et à danser lors des interminables banquets nocturnes organisés en ville.

Depuis deux jours, et aussi subitement que cela lui était passé la première fois, elle s'était de nouveau plongée dans les écritures saintes du pasteur. Il avait de justesse réussi à lui subtiliser la Bible flambant neuve qu'il s'était récemment procurée pour la remplacer par celle qui avait déjà subi les maltraitances de la jeune femme. Mais poussé par la curiosité, et harcelé de questions et de remarques cartésiennes, Derrial Book avait fini par s'armer de patience pour tenter de lui expliquer les mystères du Verbe.

Simon les observait, assis en tailleur, face à face, sur un coin d'herbe, la Bible ouverte et posée entre eux, comme un mur infranchissable. D'un geste brusque, River la saisit, retrouva sans même chercher ni hésiter la page et le verset concerné et se mit à lire rapidement, accompagnant sa récitation de vives dénégations de la tête. Le pasteur baissa la sienne, tiraillé entre le découragement et l'amusement. Le cas de saint Paul était particulièrement épineux : comment faire comprendre à l'esprit affûté et extravagant de River la logique de la conversion d'un homme devenu missionnaire de ceux qu'il avait lui-même condamnés à mort ? Il n'y avait justement aucune logique, il n'y avait rien à comprendre, mais tout à croire.

« Absurde, c'est absurde. Cet homme se contredit, ce livre se contredit.

– Non, River. Il ne s'agit pas de contradiction, mais plutôt de rédemption. Dieu a éclairé son cœur, lui a montré ses péchés, et l'a choisi comme preuve d'amour. C'est le Mystère de la conversion !

– Saül était mauvais. Profondément mauvais. Lorsque la racine du Mal est solidement ancrée dans le cœur de l'homme, on ne peut pas l'en extraire.

– Dieu le peut. Il suffit de se laisser envahir par Sa bonté et son Amour qui annihilent tous les fondements du Mal.

– 'Je ne comprends pas ce que j'accomplis, car ce que je voudrais faire, ce n'est pas ce que je réalise; je ne réalise pas le Bien que je voudrais, mais je fais le Mal que je ne voudrais pas.'

– La _Lettre aux Romains_ … » souffla le pasteur, démuni.

River Tam avait choisi une des phrases qui trahissait la contradiction du personnage, et qui par la même occasion, lui donnait raison : même en voulant faire le bien autour de lui, Paul avait fait le mal…

« L'homme est un être faible, et imparfait. Saint-Paul a voulu faire connaître la vérité de Dieu à travers son monde, mais prisonnier de sa maladresse humaine, il ne s'y prenait pas toujours de la meilleure des manières.

– Le côté noir de son âme lui dictait ces erreurs.

– River, n'as-tu jamais souhaité ardemment convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose en lequel tu croyais ? On est prêt à lutter pour lui faire entendre raison, et nos actes dépassent parfois nos intentions louables. C'est ce que raconte Paul. »

River sentait l'émotion de Book, elle percevait son implication alors que lui-même la dissimulait, sans en être conscient. Pourquoi cet homme tenait-il autant à ce qu'elle accepte cette histoire de Saül devenu Saint Paul ? Elle ne connaissait dans le monde que des êtres bienveillants ou malveillants. Simon était si doux, si aimant son cœur était pur, ses intentions claires et altruistes… Un flash effroyable altéra sa conscience une fraction de seconde. _Deux par deux_ … Son corps entier se tendit. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa vision cauchemardesque. _Les mains bleues_ … Des êtres d'épouvante, de souffrance et de mort. Ces êtres-là existaient, et aucun Dieu ne pouvait leur venir en aide.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jayne, qui s'approchait du Serenity, croisa son regard fou, au fond duquel la peur se mêlait à la menace. Mal à l'aise comme toujours en présence de cette gamine, il pressa le pas, son sac toujours sur l'épaule, en étouffant un grognement de désapprobation.

Il était plus que temps de se rendre en ville. Il avait proposé à Mal de récupérer Inara à sa place, parce qu'il devait aussi acheter des munitions. Mais s'il était en retard pour embarquer la Compagne, Mal le lui ferait bien sentir… Autant ne pas échauffer le Capitaine. Pas ce soir en tout cas, la fin de journée avait été trop belle pour être gâchée.

Ils se croisèrent dans la salle du cargo. Malcolm terminait l'arrimage des caisses de cuivre achetées le matin même au marché noir. Les acheteurs seraient faciles à trouver pour ce genre de métaux rares. Par chance, Aberdeen en regorgeait. La planète sur laquelle le Serenity était au repos forcé avait au moins cet avantage de posséder plusieurs mines de cuivre et de fer, dont le produit était vendu à prix intéressant.

Jayne déposa délicatement son sac de toile sur une des caisses :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Mal en se redressant.

– Un chargement plus précieux que tes caisses de cuivre, glissa son acolyte d'une voix mystérieuse. Des airelles noires, si tu veux tout savoir. J'en ai trouvé un bon coin en direction de l'ouest.

– Encore un de tes talents cachés ? » ironisa le Capitaine tandis que Jayne s'installait sur le quad.

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit tenter d'ouvrir le sac pour glisser un œil dedans, puis une main.

« Elles sont belles, hein ? On les appelle aussi "Tue-loup" quand elles ne sont pas cuites, » lança-t-il d'un air évasif avant de faire rugir le véhicule et de s'éloigner du vaisseau dans un nuage de poussière.

Mal lâcha rapidement le sac dans un sourire forcé faussement amical, vexé de s'être fait surprendre.

ooOoo

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'il aperçut le même nuage de poussière s'estomper en larges volutes au-dessus de la route.

Il n'avait pas bougé, assis sur la rampe d'accès, et contemplait toujours l'horizon, son équipage, et son vaisseau, comme un bouclier protecteur au-dessus de sa tête.

La lumière rougeoyante du soleil dépassant à peine des collines donnait à la scène une atmosphère fantastique, accentuant les clair-obscurs et rendant le Serenity plus imposant et majestueux que jamais. C'était bien une des seules choses qu'il appréciait de son séjour sur Aberdeen : cette énorme étoile qui ne se couchait jamais, rasant les crêtes, incitant au repli sur soi, à l'intimité, sans avoir à tomber dans l'oubli de la nuit sombre, et donnant à toute chose une présence singulière.

Et puis il aperçut ses boucles brunes flotter derrière la silhouette massive de Jayne.

Il distingua l'ovale clair de son visage, et il jura qu'elle le regardait.

Sa mélancolie s'estompa comme les nuages qui s'écartaient doucement devant l'insistance d'un rayon solaire perçant leur épaisseur.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient toujours ce même goût pudique et désirable de la première fois. Leur relation, pourtant assumée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, était encore balbutiante, et ne s'exprimait pleinement que dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Au quotidien, devant les autres, elle ne se satisfaisait que de regards et d'effleurements envoûtants, et l'absence de l'un renforçait le désir de l'autre. L'attente patiente se muait en besoin instinctif de contempler à nouveau le visage aimé, et toutes les pensées, tous les gestes de la journée se construisaient, s'élaboraient autour de cet unique objectif.

Pourtant, lorsque l'engin se présenta à l'entrée du cargo, ils jouèrent à merveille le rôle derrière lequel leurs sentiments tempétueux étaient tenus en laisse ; ils se sourirent, se saluèrent, Mal lui tendant une main galante pour l'aider, Inara remerciant Jayne, soulevant sa robe d'un geste élégant mais si naturel pour descendre du véhicule. Malcolm s'entendit même rétorquer à Jayne qu'il n'avait pas touché à son précieux sac, ce que son propriétaire s'empressa de vérifier avec un regard méfiant, pour l'emporter bien vite à l'abri dans un grognement d'approbation.

Inara et son capitaine restèrent de longues secondes à s'amuser de la scène après la disparition de Jayne. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, de manière presque informelle. Elle évoqua sa journée, la complicité immédiate avec la future mariée, l'empressement de la mère qui souhaitait que tout se déroule parfaitement, la timidité de la jeune fille qui n'osait pas s'abandonner au massage pourtant expert de cette Dame de Compagnie. Il l'interrogea sur le confort matériel de cette famille, et demanda comment elle avait préparé la jeune fiancée à son futur emprisonnement. Inara sourit, ne releva pas, raconta la séance de massage, les leçons de beauté, de soins du corps et de maquillage qu'elle lui avait dispensées, les conseils prodigués pour entretenir l'amour et l'harmonie au sein du couple.

Mal l'écoutait, soulagé, comblé, heureux de voir que sa compagne se satisfaisait de sa nouvelle façon de travailler. C'était souvent difficile, car ses clients s'attendaient à ce qu'elle réponde aussi à leur désir, mais la force de caractère de la jeune femme savait les mettre en garde et les tenir à distance. Elle avait elle-même décidé d'élargir son activité auprès des femmes, endossant le rôle de confidente, de conseillère, de formatrice, montrant les gestes, adaptant les produits, écoutant les demandes discrètes ou gênées des jeunes filles, y répondant avec les mots les mieux choisis.

Ils poursuivirent leur danse illusoire un long moment, cachés derrière une apparence irréprochable, troublés d'aborder des questions trop intimes, craignant de se livrer trop ouvertement, trop brutalement sur les sentiments complexes qui les avaient animés dans l'attente de ce moment.

Seuls leurs yeux osaient crier leur soif d'un contact, d'un mot tendre, d'un baiser.

Puis, petit à petit, minute après minute, leur carapace s'effrita. Progressivement, ils se défirent de leur costume respectif, redevinrent eux-mêmes, à l'abri des regards, au milieu du vide de cette grande salle qui leur semblait à cet instant la plus douce des alcôves.

Seuls, ils pouvaient à présent parler le même langage, sans retenir leurs émotions, sans brider leurs gestes.

Délicatement, Mal caressa la joue veloutée de sa brune, tandis qu'elle posait une main fébrile sur son torse.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Le rire cristallin d'Inara résonna contre les passerelles métalliques.

« Je suis partie ce matin !

– Tu m'as manqué quand même. »

Elle baissa les yeux, terrassée par cette simple vérité et par la plainte désarmante qu'elle perçut dans le regard et la voix de son amant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mal, » finit-elle par avouer, laissant son âme se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux, rendu plus intense par le désir qui les animait.

Alors lentement, consciemment, comme naturellement aimantés l'un vers l'autre, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser confiant et électrisé.

Arriva ce qu'ils voulaient à tout prix éviter ici, au milieu de nulle part. Cette adrénaline qu'ils redoutaient, mais qu'ils recherchaient tant, qu'ils provoquaient constamment depuis leur rencontre, finit par les submerger et leur ôter toute conscience de ce qui n'était pas eux.

Ils se noyaient dans leur baiser, de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus avide et impatient, ils se respiraient, s'enivraient l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été séparés des jours durant, incapables d'assouvir leur soif de l'autre.

Sans briser leur étreinte, les yeux toujours fermés, focalisé sur les sensations qui le grisaient — il connaissait si intimement le Serenity qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu besoin de les ouvrir pour accéder au moindre recoin —, Mal entraîna Inara dans l'ombre, sur le côté de la rampe d'accès là, protégés des regards de ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'extérieur, ils s'autorisèrent des gestes plus audacieux, laissèrent leurs souffles courts se mêler, leurs caresses se faisant plus empressées, presque brusques, incapables de juguler leur envie de se posséder.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, cette voluptueuse parenthèse dura-t-elle ? Impossible pour Mal de la mesurer.

Il se souvint simplement d'avoir perçu un lointain toussotement, comme si son esprit avait été anesthésié par les brumes du désir.

C'est Inara qui réagit la première, et qui se dégagea. Seulement après, il analysa ce que contemplaient aveuglément ses yeux depuis quelques instants.

« Oh, Kaylee », balbutia-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance.

Elle se tenait là, bras croisés, sans gêne aucune; une moue amusée se peignait sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Malcolm de relever son impertinence, et enchaîna :

« J'ai vu qu'Inara était revenue, je voulais savoir si sa mission s'était bien passée ! »

Son ton était trop enjoué, trop détaché, son sourire trop naïf pour être honnête. Mal préféra l'ignorer.

« Elle s'est bien passée, Kaylee, merci, répondit chaleureusement Inara. J'ai réussi à la mettre en confiance et à la rassurer au sujet de son prochain mariage.

– Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à sa place… Elle a dû t'adorer ! Quand je me marierai, je pourrai te demander des conseils ?

– Bien sûr ! s'amusa la Compagne. Tous les conseils et tous les massages que tu voudras !

– Heu, excusez d'interrompre votre charmante discussion, mais… Kaylee, c'est pour ça que tu es venue jusque là ? questionna Mal, méfiant.

– Entre autre. C'était aussi pour te dire qu'il faudra acheter un nouveau convertisseur solaire, si tu en trouves un, demain. Celui du panneau inférieur gauche est grillé. Et puis deux tournevis. Simon s'en est servi comme levier, ils n'ont pas aimé !

– Ah, ok. Et… C'est tout ? Je veux dire… ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ce soir ?! suggéra-t-il, le ton un peu plus inquisiteur.

– Absolument pas, ça me paraît d'une urgence capitale.

– Oh. »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'importune s'éclipse, maintenant qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins. Mais elle demeurait immobile, le dévisageant avec un grand sourire.

Tournant la tête vers Inara pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide et trouve les mots diplomates pour donner congé à cette satanée mécano, il constata qu'elle étouffait elle-même un rire complice.

« Quoi, enfin ? s'exclama-t-il, énervé d'être l'objet de ce qui semblait être un complot féminin.

– Cap'taine… Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as du rouge à lèvres autour de la bouche. »

Guillerette, Kaylee les abandonna sur place pour accéder aux escaliers qu'elle gravit deux à deux, pressée sûrement d'aller se doucher ou de se mettre à l'abri des remarques cinglantes de son patron.

Mal tenta désespérément d'effacer les preuves de sa faiblesse, et Inara rit de bon cœur avant d'être prise de compassion et de l'aider à les faire disparaître.

* * *

" _Tyen-Ha_ " : Bordel! (cri de surprise)

 _"Ta ma de hwoon dahn"_ : Merde, quelle saloperie!


	3. CHAPITRE 2

_**Le Serenity et son équipage sont à l'arrêt forcé sur Aberdeen, une planète du système éloigné de Kalidasa. Le vaisseau est en passe d'être réparé pour repartir à la recherche d'un job.**_

 **2.**

« _GWAI_ , Jayne ! _Tsao duh liou mahng_ ! »

Seul dans la salle du cargo, Malcolm tentait de faire démarrer le quad, dont le moteur broutait, hoquetait... sans se lancer. Le réservoir était vide. Il descendit rageusement de l'engin pour se diriger vers l'une des soutes de stockage. Il y récupéra un bidon d'essence qu'il conservait au cas où, et referma violemment la trappe d'un coup de pied.

La journée commençait mal. Il était fatigué, énervé de n'avoir pas pu fermer l'œil. Pourtant, les deux séances d'acrobaties amoureuses qu'il avait pratiquées en compagnie d'Inara auraient dû avoir raison de sa résistance. Mais c'était sans compter un véritable ballet de vaisseaux spatiaux qui avait eu lieu autour du Serenity pendant la nuit. La principale ville de la région, aux abords de laquelle sa luciole était stationnée, accueillait en effet à partir d'aujourd'hui une grande foire commerciale, connue de toutes les planètes du système de Kalidasa. L'événement drainait une multitude de vendeurs et d'acheteurs, honnêtes ou malhonnêtes, au milieu d'un désordre de bestiaux, de métaux et de matières premières diverses. Le va-et-vient n'avait pas cessé depuis le milieu de la nuit : une vraie fourmilière était en train de se constituer. Entre le vacarme des moteurs, la confusion des équipages qui débarquaient, les vibrations entraînées par les décollages et atterrissages successifs, les deux amants n'avaient trouvé que peu de répit.

Bien évidemment, la situation avait été la même pour tout le monde à bord, et après un réveil difficile, les premiers échanges avaient été plutôt tendus dans la salle commune.

Et voilà qu'il lui fallait remplir le réservoir du quad, alors qu'il était déjà en retard pour récupérer la livraison du compresseur hydraulique. Qui plus est, l'agitation en ville n'allait pas l'aider à conclure rapidement ses affaires.

Fichu vaisseau qui avait eu la bonne idée de tomber en panne sur cette planète, et à ce moment-là. Décidément, plus vite ils auront quitté Aberdeen, mieux l'équipage s'en portera.

Il grimpa nerveusement sur l'engin, le démarra, et dévala la rampe avec brutalité, le visage fermé, pour se diriger au cœur de la fourmilière.

Amphipolis, la capitale locale, était un étonnant mélange de ville pionnière et de pôle d'affaires à la pointe de la technologie. Le forum principal était un immense espace très minéral, bordé sur ses quatre côtés de zones d'appontage équipées pour les vaisseaux autorisés, ce qui leur permettait d'être immédiatement connectés au serveur central de la cité, et d'avoir accès à toutes les données nécessaires dès leur arrivée. Pendant les prochains jours, ce même forum serait transformé en vaste place de marché, parsemée d'enclos, de paille souillée et de copeaux métalliques, de marchands ambulants, d'une foule bigarrée et bruyante. Les pontons deviendraient de véritables podiums pour les négociants fortunés les plus réputés. Alpaguant les visiteurs, ils présenteraient leurs marchandises ou tiendraient des discours à qui serait le plus attractif. L'animation serait à son comble : circulation difficile, voire impossible, bruit incessant, odeurs incommodantes, bars surpeuplés. Et c'était apparemment une mauvaise période pour les affaires : profitant de la foule d'acheteurs potentiels, les vendeurs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à augmenter outrageusement leurs prix : leur marchandise serait de toute façon vendue, à quoi bon limiter les gains ?

Malcolm avait eu l'intelligence de mener son petit commerce en marge de cet événement, et quand il vit la confusion qui régnait déjà dans les rues conduisant au forum, il s'en félicita. Son véhicule traversa péniblement la ville, zigzaguant entre les chariots, évitant les poules qui surgissaient sous ses roues, ou patientant aux carrefours bloqués par des pugilistes qui se disputaient la priorité. Mal arrêta son quad devant son objectif alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Bon sang, pourvu que le gars qui devait lui livrer le compresseur n'ait pas trouvé meilleur acheteur entre temps !

Le bâtiment se situait en périphérie nord de la cité, et ressemblait à un vaste hangar dans lequel étaient stockées, pêle-mêle, diverses marchandises plus ou moins légales. Peu importait : les patrouilles de maintien de l'ordre ne s'occupaient pas de commerce ni de marché noir, et on pouvait vendre et acheter à peu près tout. C'est Kaylee qui lui avait donné la localisation de cet endroit, qu'un jeune mécano lui avait suggéré pour trouver rapidement un compresseur. Le gars alimentait le commerce de l'ombre, mais il était plutôt fiable et droit pour un négociant de son espèce. Les abords n'invitaient cependant pas vraiment à s'y attarder, ni même à s'approcher pour ceux qui s'aventuraient là par hasard : des morceaux d'épaves entre lesquels couraient des bestioles qu'on préférait ne pas côtoyer, des détritus impossibles à identifier, des flaques de boue aux reflets peu naturels, et, flottant au-dessus de cet espace fangeux, une odeur âcre qui faisait fuir tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune affaire à conduire par là.

Mal s'était déjà demandé ce qu'il venait faire dans ce trou crasseux en s'arrêtant pour passer commande de la pièce de rechange. Mais le trafiquant lui avait paru correct en affaires. Devant lui, la double porte métallique donnait sur un volume tellement obscur qu'on n'y distinguait rien depuis l'extérieur. C'était une gueule sombre qui s'ouvrait au milieu d'une cour écrasée de lumière. Il pénétra dans l'entrepôt. Spontanément, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de les habituer à la pénombre tandis qu'une chaleur étouffante lui comprimait les poumons. La tôle du bâtiment ne parvenait pas à évacuer la moiteur de la journée, qui s'accumulait là, sans courant d'air possible.

Plusieurs hommes attendaient déjà devant un amoncellement de caisses et de barils qui tenaient lieu de comptoir. Ils arboraient tous une mine plus patibulaire les uns que les autres, leurs cache-poussières empestant la sueur et le regard dissimulé sous un chapeau sombre. Le pirate du Serenity devait être de loin le plus honnête de tous.

L'homme qui pestait à côté de lui et qui ressemblait à un vieux loup solitaire, mal rasé, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles discours, lui lançait des coups d'œil peu aimables. Mal finit par lui décocher un sourire nerveux. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver davantage.

Pourtant, l'inconnu se rapprocha, l'air menaçant. Ne voulant pas être à l'origine d'une altercation, l'ancien résistant leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Wow, du calme, l'ami... Je peux t'être utile ? » tenta-t-il en lui offrant un visage crispé.

L'homme ne releva pas.

« Dégage, pouilleux ! » grogna brusquement cette espèce de brigand, en donnant un coup de pied à un gamin sale et ébouriffé qui s'était sournoisement approché derrière le capitaine du Serenity.

Le gosse s'éloigna en crachant son mépris. Mal eut le temps de distinguer un éclat brillant que le voleur dissimulait sous sa chemise. Un bout de lame, probablement, pour découper discrètement les poches ou le fond des sacs et dépouiller leurs propriétaires des trésors qu'ils contenaient.

« Méfie-toi, mon gars, prévint l'homme à l'attention de Mal. Les plus innocents sont souvent les plus coriaces.

– J'en sais quelque chose », répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il aurait bien voulu ne pas y penser pour éviter de gâcher sa journée mais le visage abominablement souriant de Niska s'imposa à son esprit. En voilà un qui trompait parfaitement ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Un vieil homme affable, au langage châtié, habillé d'un complet trois pièces, toujours poli... Qui se serait douté qu'il abritait une âme hideuse et sinistre ? Il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Et Niska le lui avait rappelé amèrement en s'en prenant à Inara quelques semaines auparavant.

Sa main toucha inconsciemment son oreille gauche. La cicatrice était encore visible: elle le serait toujours. Elle agissait comme un aiguillon lorsque ses yeux la croisaient dans le coin d'un miroir. A chaque fois, son envie de vengeance, que le temps avait réussi à altérer un peu, surgissait de nouveau, aiguë, vive, et toujours plus acide.

« Hé, salut, Jake. »

Son sauveur se retourna pour faire face à un petit homme brun, aux yeux pétillants et au sourire vampirique. Il arborait des chaussures impeccablement cirées, fait incroyable et saugrenu au milieu de cette fange. Celui-là devait être féroce en affaires, à coup sûr.

« Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre en ville, bordel. T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger ici, bougonna le fameux Jake en s'approchant de lui.

– Tout doux, mon ami... J'ai une sacrée bonne raison de venir jusque là. Je sais comment tu peux coincer ton homme. »

Mal avait continué à musarder discrètement en attendant que le patron du lieu termine son affaire avec un précédent client. Bobines de cuivre, énigmatiques caisses de bois entassées les unes sur les autres, étagères croulant sous les outils et diverses pièces de récupération, vieux bidons cabossés : l'endroit ressemblait à un hangar de mécano mâtiné d'un repaire de trafiquants et d'un atelier d'inventeur génial et névrosé. Dans ce trésor, il trouverait sûrement deux tournevis et un convertisseur solaire d'occasion pour Kaylee... En attendant, il désirait surtout quitter rapidement cet enfer. Non à cause de la faune qui y traînait, mais parce que la chaleur lui devenait insupportable. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et sa chemise rouge finissait par lui coller à la peau d'une façon fort désagréable.

« La livraison de diamants aura lieu sur Solana, poursuivait le petit brun, et Shark en personne doit la réceptionner. C'est là que tu peux le devancer. »

Instinctivement, Mal s'était rapproché des deux comparses qui échangeaient à voix basse, près de l'entrée.

« Solana ? Il ne manquait plus que ça... J'avais juré ne jamais mettre les pieds là-bas ! Mais si Shark s'y trouve... Je vais la coincer, cette crevure. Et je récupérerai plus que mon dû. »

Les mâchoires serrées, les yeux rétrécis, Jake respirait la haine. Sa barbe rousse frémissait de rage, et ses poings s'étaient durcis. Dans cet accès de vengeance, Mal le trouva presque sympathique.

« Petit problème, ajouta son acolyte : c'est Clayton qui se charge d'amener la cargaison. Il te connaît. Tu ne peux pas y aller à découvert, et moi non plus.

– Sauf si on y va bien armés et qu'on tire dans le tas.

– Non. Tu sais très bien que c'est le truc à ne pas faire. On aura tout le réseau à dos, » conclut l'autre.

Insidieusement, le capitaine du Serenity ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait à huis clos. La discussion commençait à être intéressante, et il pourrait peut-être en tirer profit.

La mission que lui avait confiée Badger était de toute manière compromise, à cause de cette fichue panne de compresseur. Il ne pouvait donc pas revenir sur Perséphone avec un échec à son tableau. Et il lui faudrait attendre un bon moment avant de proposer de nouveau ses services, histoire que cette mésaventure soit un peu digérée de part et d'autre. Même si le truand au chapeau melon, il le savait, ne raterait pas une occasion de lui rappeler son fiasco et de l'humilier avec délectation.

Mais dans l'intervalle, une mission ratée signifiait une rentrée d'argent en moins. Le capitaine qu'il était avait déjà des difficultés à assurer un quotidien convenable à son équipage, alors que cet engagement de sa part était une condition à l'embauche de tous ses membres en échange de leurs services. Et c'était d'autant plus compliqué aujourd'hui puisqu'il devait faire face à des dépenses imprévues et coûteuses pour la réparation du Serenity.

Cette discussion houleuse entre Jake et son compère tombait à pic. S'il offrait son aide, Mal trouverait sûrement un moyen de négocier une contrepartie. Jake ne paraissait pas être un homme sans principes, et son apparence brute et bourrue plaisait finalement à Reynolds. Sous ses dehors rustres et sa carrure impressionnante, il l'avait quand même sauvé d'une mauvaise surprise tout à l'heure. Et sa manière de s'adresser à lui avait été plutôt amicale.

« Hé, c'est pour vous, le compresseur ? »

La question était sèche, directe, et arracha Mal à ses réflexions. Il tenta de répondre à son pourvoyeur tout en conservant un œil sur les deux comploteurs. Il constata que ces derniers se séparaient, après avoir échangé un signe de tête.

« Le, heu... oui, c'est ça. Vous... J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour le charger sur la remorque.

– Le règlement d'abord, mon lascar », rétorqua le vendeur bedonnant d'une voix méfiante.

Mal s'exécuta avant de réceptionner sa livraison. Jake et son associé avaient déjà disparu.

« Vot' pièce est flambant neuve, fiston. Je l'ai dégottée chez un de mes meilleurs fournisseurs; vous avez de la chance, il ne lui restait que celui-là. Vous étiez bon pour attendre une semaine de plus, sinon. Vous m'avez l'air pressé, non ?

– Assez, oui. Dites...

– Ok, z'inquiétez pas ! Pour ça, j'vous appelle mon gars. Hé, La Brindille, viens par là ! » clama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Une créature massive, aussi large qu'une armoire, apparut d'un pas lourd et docile.

« Ah. Heu, c'était pas pour ça, mais... C'est lui, La Brindille ? demanda Malcolm en désignant du pouce le colosse qui se tenait derrière lui.

– Ouais. Fort comme un bœuf, et doux comme un agneau ! rétorqua le patron en croisant les bras de fierté.

– Je vous crois sur parole... »

Mal recula d'un pas, surpris et méfiant tout à la fois devant la robustesse du bonhomme qui passait à proximité. Sa force herculéenne lui permit de charger sans trop de peine le pesant colis que deux hommes normalement bâtis n'auraient pas pu déplacer d'un pouce.

Pendant que La Brindille arrimait la caisse sur la remorque du quad, Mal se rapprocha du gérant en lui réglant les commandes supplémentaires de Kaylee.

« Le gars qui vient de partir, Jake... Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

– Jake McCulley ? Ahah, pardi que je sais ! C'est mon frangin ! A l'heure qu'il est, vous pourrez le dénicher au _Paradis Perdu_.

– J'ai toujours voulu aller au Paradis... mais si vous m'indiquiez comment, ça m'aiderait. »

Après avoir écouté les explications rapides du patron et remercié d'un signe de tête, Malcolm enfourcha son quad et prit la direction du forum. _  
_

 _Le Paradis Perdu_... Amphipolis était loin d'être un paradis, et il aurait préféré ne pas y mettre les pieds. Sur le trajet, il évita de multiples obstacles, dévia sa route, cala, jura, patienta longtemps dans un agglomérat de véhicules et de bestiaux, emboutit sans dommage un chariot de paille, jura encore, et déboucha enfin au cœur de la fourmilière. Par chance, le bar où devait se trouver Jake se situait à quelques pas sur sa droite. Il n'avait pas à traverser la place, ce qui aurait eu raison et de sa patience, et de sa courtoisie.

Il avisa un môme qui traînait par là et l'appela.

« Ecoute, petit, si tu veux gagner un peu d'argent, tu peux surveiller discrètement mon quad, là, le temps que je revienne. Si on cherche à le voler, tu me préviens, ok ? »

Bien que la faune des passants fût plutôt occupée par le lancement de la grande foire, certains devaient sûrement en profiter pour arrondir leurs gains personnels.

Le gosse acquiesça énergiquement sans prononcer un mot, et à voir son regard clair et déterminé, on pouvait compter sur lui. Mal se redressa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux en signe d'affection, et entra au _Paradis_.

Une odeur âcre et épaisse de bière et de sueur l'accueillit. La taverne était sombre, mal éclairée par de faibles appliques ou des néons bleutés au-dessus du comptoir. L'omniprésence de leur soleil à l'extérieur semblait pousser les gens à vivre dans l'ombre des murs. Pour l'instant, l'endroit ressemblait davantage à l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main lui caresser le torse. Il n'avait pas vu la prostituée s'approcher.

« Tiens, une âme égarée... Ça te dirait de connaître le nirvana, beau gosse ? »

Il comprit alors que pour certains, le Paradis Perdu pouvait être retrouvé ici. La jeune femme était divinement belle, comme toutes celles qui déambulaient entre les tables. Son bustier, partiellement délacé, laissait entrevoir les beautés cachées sous sa robe et, étincelants derrière sa longue crinière brune, deux yeux enjôleurs l'invitaient à l'abandon.

Mais Malcolm Reynolds ne voyait que les prunelles noires d'Inara. Il était pris dans ses filets. Elle le comblait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'amour qu'ils partageaient désormais. Les regards aguicheurs de la brunette qui se déhanchait à ses côtés le laissèrent de marbre.

« Je suis déjà damné... Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, » plaisanta-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

La jolie sirène grimaça de dépit, mais n'insista pas. Le ton, le regard, tout chez ce client lui semblait inaccessible. Elle s'éloigna à la recherche d'une autre proie.

Il s'avança alors, en balayant des yeux l'antre sombre. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait.

Une silhouette voûtée, enroulée dans son cache-poussière, était accoudée au bar. Mal le reconnut sans peine.

« La même chose, » demanda-t-il au serveur en s'appuyant au comptoir et en désignant la consommation de son voisin.

Il avait choisi de tenter une approche complice et d'attendre que Jake le reconnaisse. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque l'intéressé leva les yeux pour dévisager celui qui ne craignait pas de s'avaler un _speedfire_ dès le matin.

« Hé ben, les affaires vont si mal que ça, fiston ? ironisa McCulley tandis que Mal remerciait le barman.

– Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. _Kwanh beh_ », trinqua-t-il en tendant son verre.

Ils burent une belle gorgée... et c'est là que le flambeur comprit son erreur. La brûlure fut si intense qu'elle lui coupa la respiration. Il cracha ses poumons pendant quelques secondes, tentant de reprendre pied en résistant à l'envie de réclamer un pichet d'eau glacée.

L'autre riait de bon cœur.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? articula Reynolds d'une voix éraillée lorsqu'il fut capable de reprendre son souffle.

– Une boisson d'homme, comme tu peux le voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour oser un _speedfire_ à cette heure ? »

Un _speedfire._ Ok. Il avait beau tenir un certains nombre d'alcools, il n'oublierait pas le nom de celui-ci. Ni la minute de solitude intense qu'il venait de vivre au milieu des clients, tous hilares.

Ceci dit, il s'engouffra dans la brèche ouverte par McCulley.

« Un vaisseau en réparation, et aucun job à l'horizon. Pour un mercenaire, j'ai connu de meilleurs jours », lâcha le capitaine du Serenity.

Le sourire disparut derrière la barbe rousse, et les deux yeux bruns le fixèrent quelques instants avant de se poser sur son verre. Jake demeura muet.

« Vous n'auriez pas un tuyau pour me donner un petit coup de pouce ? hasarda Malcolm, une pointe d'innocence dans la voix. Je prends tout. Même les missions risquées. »

Son interlocuteur lui opposa un nouveau silence.

Ils se perdirent un instant dans leur boisson respective, Mal plus prudent que jamais.

Devant le mutisme de Jake, il se résolut à abandonner la partie. Il laissa claquer ses paumes sur le comptoir, sortit trois pièces pour payer sa consommation, et salua son compagnon d'infortune. Il s'éloignait lorsqu'une voix bourrue le rattrapa.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. »

Reynolds se figea, sans se retourner.

« Ça paie ?

– C'est à négocier. »

Alors, lentement, Mal revint s'accouder au comptoir. Ils ne se regardèrent pas.

« J'ai une revanche à prendre, poursuivit McCulley. Contre un certain Pete Shakerman, dit 'Shark'. »

Imperceptiblement, ses mâchoires se serrèrent de nouveau, et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son verre.

« Ce salaud m'a vendu aux autorités après une affaire que nous avions fait ensemble, et il est parti avec la totalité de la marchandise. Il devrait revenir dans les parages très bientôt. »

Il soupira.

« J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai fait trois ans de taule à cause de cette enflure.

– Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

– Dans deux jours, il doit réceptionner une livraison de diamants sur Solana. Arrange-toi pour le doubler.

– Qui doit assurer la livraison ?

– Un certain Clayton. Grande cicatrice en travers du visage. Ils doivent prendre contact dans le bar d'Arena, la seule ville de cette foutue lune.

– Vous avez l'air de ne pas porter Solana dans votre cœur, se souvint Mal.

– Et comment ! J'y ai été coincé dans une gigantesque tempête de sable, et j'ai perdu trois hommes. Ouais, parce qu'il n'y a que du sable là-bas. A perte de vue.

– Je prends. Mais j'exige la moitié des diamants.

– T'as du culot, fiston. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu reviendras avec ? »

Malcolm sembla étouffer un petit rire, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne fais peut-être pas toujours des boulots honnêtes mais j'ai certains principes. Et quand je donne ma parole, je ne la reprends pas, moi. »

Son regard bleu ne cilla pas.

La référence à la traîtrise de ce Pete Shakerman était plus que claire. Une manière de prouver au contrebandier qu'il ne légitimait pas ce coup de poignard dans le dos, et qu'il ne lui ferait pas faux bond.

Jake sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis vida son verre d'une traite, sans broncher.

« Un tiers. La moitié si en prime tu descends ce salaud.

– Marché conclu. Je ne le raterai pas.

– Méfie-toi, mon gars. Il est teigneux, et malin. »

Quand Mal ressortit du _Paradis_ , il retrouva le gamin trônant fièrement sur le sommet du chargement. Un sourire entendu, un hochement de tête, et il lança au môme une petite bourse en reconnaissance de son service.

« Merci, m'sieur ! » cria-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

La mission semblait simple, mais il fallait manœuvrer intelligemment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer cette fois-ci. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre l'équipage. Le Serenity était acculé, il fallait de l'argent : ce ne serait donc pas trop difficile. Pourtant, Mal savait que si les membres n'étaient pas tous soudés autour d'une mission, les désaccords pouvaient mettre en péril le bon déroulement du plan. Il l'avait plus d'une fois expérimenté après l'arrivée de River et Simon Tam. Une adhésion totale de chacun était donc nécessaire. A commencer par Inara, qui devrait se priver de sa clientèle le temps de la mission, ou rester sur Aberdeen en attendant le retour du vaisseau. Et il ne voulait envisager cette option pour rien au monde.

* * *

 _"gwai":_ merde

 _"tsao duh liou mahng": espèce d'enfoiré_

 _"kwanh beh": santé!  
_

 _ **Vous les sentez, les ennuis, là? Ils arrivent, mais pas tout de suite! Allez-y, laissez parler votre imagination et vos hypothèses dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	4. CHAPITRE 3

_**Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Je n'ai jamais abandonné une histoire en cours d'écriture, et celle-ci moins qu'une autre. Mais la vie nous rattrape, parfois... Après plusieurs mois de suspension, l'écriture a repris, et les publications avec! Voici donc le chapitre 3 : les aventures reprennent! Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont lu et liront cette histoire : laissez un petit mot, s'il vous plaît, pour dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou non. C'est essentiel pour nous, les auteurs, et cela nous fait progresser!**_

* * *

 _ **Alors que le Serenity est en panne, le travail manque depuis une semaine. Mais Malcolm a enfin trouvé la pièce pour les réparations, et à l'occasion d'une rencontre avec un certain Jake McCulley, dégote un boulot - risqué, évidemment.  
**_

 **3.**

Zoé fut la première à dévaler l'escalier métallique pour l'aider à décharger. Lorsqu'elle vit le volume de la cargaison, elle se précipita sur l'interphone pour appeler les bras de Jayne en renfort.

Curieusement, le moral du capitaine était remonté depuis sa rencontre avec McCulley. Si la mission réussissait, ils auraient enfin de quoi effectuer les réparations en attente sur le Serenity. Mais pas encore suffisamment pour envisager prendre quelques jours de repos. L'attente qu'ils avaient comblée avec oisiveté depuis une semaine ne constituait pas des vacances aux yeux de Mal, loin de là. Il rêvait de partir. Avec Inara. Loin de son rayon d'action habituel. Elle avait entendu parler de Moab, petite planète en périphérie du système Himinbjorg. Loin au-delà de la constellation du Soleil Rouge. Ses flots céruléens étaient célèbres pour les irisations qu'ils renvoyaient au couchant du soleil, et pour les îles suspendues qui les dominaient, écrins de beauté caressés par la brise, véritables havres de paix et de silence. Elle évoquait souvent les images que ce monde lointain suscitait dans son esprit, les sensations qu'elle y goûterait, et qui s'immisçaient peu à peu en elle, pour finir par inonder chaque fibre de son corps, chaque parcelle de son être. Alors, il lui avait promis de l'y emmener, un jour. Elle lui avait parlé de Philis, la lune de Moab, dont les couleurs iridescentes se mouvaient comme celles d'une pierre précieuse que l'on tourne délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle lui avait décrit les paradis, variés, luxuriants, élégants, qu'abritait chacune des îles aériennes. Elle lui avait chanté la douceur de l'air, toujours constante, la grâce des oiseaux de mer qui planaient tout autour, la magie des caelophotis, ces espèces de lucioles qui s'envolaient par myriades, la nuit, et noyaient le ciel d'un nuage de lumière. D'abord, il avait ri. Il s'était gentiment moqué de ces idéaux romanesques et inaccessibles. Puis, ce cœur solitaire s'était laissé bercer par les charmes qu'elle évoquait au creux de la nuit, et lentement, secrètement, ce rêve devint aussi le sien. Depuis, il s'était juré de les visiter, avec elle, pour elle. Mais là s'arrêtait leur partage : elle désirait y trouver un ancrage qui ne lui donnerait plus envie de repartir il refusait, lui, d'envisager une vie sédentaire, loin de son Firefly, de son équipage, de son passé. Voler. Avec Inara, certes, mais voler. C'était pour l'instant le seul cap qu'il parvenait à donner à sa vie. Même s'il concédait que cette existence ne pouvait pas perdurer éternellement, pas tant qu'il partagerait la couche de sa compagne.

« Un souci, Mal ? » s'inquiéta la métisse qui le regardait perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses mains détachaient machinalement les amarres de son colis.

Il fit taire sa rêverie et l'enferma dans les profondeurs de son être.

« Pas le moins du monde. J'ai le compresseur... Et en prime, un nouveau boulot ! lâcha Mal dans un sourire de fausse modestie.

– C'est pas trop tôt... J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les flingues, moi ! lança Jayne qui venait de franchir les dernières marches en sautant par-dessus la rambarde, d'un bond agile et puissant.

– Dieu soit loué ! Et ça consiste en quoi, cette mission ?

– Récupérer une livraison de diamants. Jayne, un coup de main par là, s'il te plaît. »

Zoé préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Mais la manière brève, laconique, dont son Capitaine avait résumé la situation ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Ils s'affairèrent tous trois à dégager l'appareil de l'attelage, et avec l'aide de Wash apparu miraculeusement dans la salle du cargo — il n'était jamais très loin de sa femme dans ces périodes d'inactivité collective — ils purent péniblement le transférer sur un chariot à roulettes. Par bonheur, la zone endommagée du Serenity était accessible sur le même pont, inutile donc d'avoir à lui faire traverser le vaisseau. Bien que la journée ait mal commencé, les augures avaient finalement décidé d'être cléments aujourd'hui.

ooOoo

Elle se releva, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de satisfaction et de fierté. Malgré la sueur qui collait sa peau et les jurons de découragement qui avaient ponctué son après-midi, Kaylee était heureuse. Comblée.

« Mission accomplie, mon Capitaine ! » claironna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

La plénitude illuminait son visage. Kaylee n'était jamais aussi radieuse que lorsqu'elle passait ses journées les mains dans le cambouis et la tête dans les entrailles de son vaisseau. A fortiori si une réparation minutieuse et délicate se présentait. Le Serenity était sa raison de vivre. Mal l'avait très vite compris : cet attachement mutuel, quoique différent, à ce Firefly, les avait immédiatement rapprochés. Chacun avait été frappé d'un coup de foudre, à sa manière. Malcolm Reynolds avait fusionné avec l'âme du vaisseau, Kaylee avait touché le cœur de la machine. A eux deux, ils faisaient vivre et survivre le Serenity. Mais si l'un manquait, l'être de métal était déséquilibré, amputé, orphelin. Et si le Serenity était touché, blessé, Kaylee partageait cette souffrance silencieuse. Jusqu'au moment où elle pouvait enfin lui venir en aide, comme aujourd'hui. Kaylee ne bricolait pas, ne rafistolait pas, ne réparait pas. Elle soignait. Et elle guérissait.

Cet après-midi, Mal était resté à ses côtés, préoccupé, anxieux, fébrile, comme s'il se trouvait lui aussi au chevet d'un enfant malade. Muet. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toute façon ? Kaylee était son dernier espoir pour remettre à flots son arche. Et bien qu'il eût toute confiance en elle, il n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de s'immiscer sournoisement dans tous les méandres de ses pensées et de lui ronger l'estomac.

Maintenant, il la voyait devant lui, les joues noircies, sale, arrogante d'habileté, le narguant de sa réussite. Mais précieuse. Si précieuse. Ils se regardèrent longuement, partageant le soulagement et le bonheur d'avoir ramené à la vie le vaisseau moribond qui représentait leur seule chance de liberté. Contrôlant comme d'habitude l'effusion de ses sentiments, il s'approcha, les yeux brillants de gratitude, et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule. Il ne put que serrer cette petite sœur de cœur contre lui, brièvement, et déposa un baiser furtif dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Hey, xiao mei-mei... On a gagné notre ticket pour les étoiles...

– Merci, Cap'... J'ai surtout gagné une bonne douche ! »

Il s'écarta brusquement, feignant le dégoût. Mais son regard l'inondait de reconnaissance. Ils se sourirent, elle baissa la tête, presque gênée de tant d'affection.

« Prends ton temps, et rejoins-nous au mess, proposa-t-il gentiment.

– Cool... Je relance les moteurs, et j'y vais ! »

Il acquiesça, et se dirigea, leste, rapide, vers les rampes métalliques.

« Wash ! »

Il courait. Il volait. L'appel du ciel était plus fort que tout. Il atteignit le pont d'un battement d'aile.

« Wash, cap sur Solana, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

– C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

ooOoo

C'est un capitaine au cœur léger qui referma l'escalier de sa cabine. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, son sourire s'effaça brutalement : son second se tenait dans l'angle du passage, droite, les bras croisés, attendant manifestement des explications.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de récupération de diamants, Mal ? J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Le ton était sans appel.

Par précaution, Malcolm glissa brièvement un œil devant et derrière pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

« On n'a pas le choix, Zoé, tu le sais. Et c'est un boulot qui peut payer.

– Ok. Mais je n'aime pas ce genre de situation. Ça sent les ennuis.

– Tu as une meilleure proposition, peut-être ? » persifla-t-il en croisant à son tour les bras, la mâchoire serrée.

Leurs regards se soutinrent mutuellement quelques secondes. La métisse finit par capituler, et baissa les bras et les yeux dans un soupir.

« J'espère que tu as un plan solide pour éviter les complications, c'est tout.

– Le job est simple. Jouer la montre et devancer le vrai destinataire. Je rencontre le contact sur Solana, on se pointe au lieu de la livraison, on récupère les diamants, et on repart. Pas de paiement à fournir, c'est un transfert de marchandise. C'est notre chance, Zoé.

– L'Alliance patrouille régulièrement dans la zone de Penglai. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne vienne pas mettre le nez dans nos affaires.

– On a volé un stock de médicaments sous leur nez, on devrait pouvoir gérer ça, non ? la rassura-t-il, confiant.

– Justement. On a déjà trop fait parler de nous.

– Arrête, Zoé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? rit-il, un peu désarçonné par l'inquiétude de son second. Tu n'as rien contre un peu de risque, d'habitude !

– C'est...

– On a connu bien pire, la coupa-t-il dans une dernière tentative de persuasion. C'est une mission de routine, et je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème là-dedans... Ou alors...

– Ou alors quoi ? questionna-t-elle devant son regard à la fois soupçonneux et amusé.

– T'es enceinte.

– Quoi ?! »

Zoé le dévisagea, éberluée, les bras ballants.

« Les femmes enceintes limitent les risques, non ? T'es enceinte.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Wash ! Ta femme est enceinte ? » cria-t-il en direction de la salle à manger.

Un bruit sourd de chaise renversée leur parvint avant qu'une tête ahurie n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement du couloir, cheveux blonds en bataille.

« Quoi ?!

– J'espère que tu aurais le courage de me l'annoncer en face, si ta femme, et accessoirement mon second, était enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il siffla entre ses dents serrées, feignant l'autorité bafouée.

– Hein ? Heu... oui, Mal, je... Qu'est-ce qu... Zoé ? » finit-il en se tournant vers elle, le regard implorant et effaré.

ooOoo

L'éclat de rire du révérend déclencha l'hilarité des convives. Chacun imaginait aisément l'affolement sur le visage de Wash, et le récit réjoui du capitaine alimenta le fou-rire général.

Ils chérissaient tous ces moments. Plus que le reste de leur existence nomade. C'est là qu'ils se sentaient à leur place. C'est là qu'ils construisaient leur famille. A travers ce partage, cette fraternité, cette affection qu'ils avaient foncièrement les uns envers les autres. Les tensions étaient oubliées. Les préjugés étaient muselés. Les sarcasmes et les reproches étouffés sous les rires et les gestes amicaux.

Malcolm croisa le regard de Derrial Book. Ils pensaient la même chose. Un sourire discret, un imperceptible hochement de tête, et Mal sut que le révérend approuvait cette unité et le remerciait pour l'autorité bienveillante et vigilante qu'il exerçait naturellement sur son équipage. Malcolm Reynolds était un homme hors du commun, Book le savait. Pirate intraitable à ses heures perdues, il n'en demeurait pas moins une âme noble, mue par la compassion et un sens parfois exagéré de la justice et de la morale. Rares étaient les hommes capables de gagner la confiance totale de leur équipage. Une confiance qui transpirait autour de la table du dîner ce soir.

Le repas était frugal, pourtant. Les temps étaient rudes, l'argent et les petits boulots manquaient. Pourtant, la disette n'altérait pas la bonne humeur du groupe.

Il prit le plat de ragoût que lui tendait Zoé et s'en servit une portion modeste, tandis que Jayne encourageait le docteur à accepter un autre verre de vin coupé. Chacun prenait un plaisir non feint à partager ce repas. D'autant plus que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient fait en sorte que ce départ d'Aberdeen soit un moment festif, en réunissant ce qu'ils avaient gagné en une semaine à Amphipolis : Simon avait trouvé quelques patients à examiner et à soigner, Inara avait proposé une partie de sa rétribution en tant que Compagne, Wash et Kaylee avaient complété grâce aux quelques services qu'ils avaient pu rendre dans la cité et qui leur avaient permis d'acheter quelques fruits frais pour agrémenter le dîner.

River avait même voulu disposer plusieurs bougies sur la table, que Simon s'était empressé d'allumer.

Le résultat était là. Pour ce soir, la paix, la joie, la confiance inondaient le ciel. Jamais le Serenity n'avait aussi bien porté son nom.

ooOoo

Un sourire inconscient flottait encore sur le visage de l'homme assis dans le siège de pilotage. L'heure était tardive, le noir de l'univers troué de milliers d'étoiles. Mal savourait ces instants silencieux dans le vaisseau endormi. Ces moments lui appartenaient. Il se fondait dans le Serenity, il ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il sentait les vibrations de ses moteurs, imaginait l'apesanteur dans laquelle il se mouvait, et se laissait bercer par les discrets signaux émanant des commandes.

Pour rien au monde, il ne fermerait les yeux. Il contemplait le voile d'encre troué de lumière qui l'enveloppait tout entier à travers les vitres du pont. C'est ici qu'il se sentait à sa place, au milieu de nulle part. Il aurait pu s'enivrer toute la nuit de sa liberté retrouvée si Inara ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

Elle s'était approchée furtivement, respectant le silence du ciel et la sereine solitude de celui qui partageait désormais sa vie. Debout à ses côtés, elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Il la recouvrit aussitôt de la sienne. Ils demeurèrent immobiles de longues secondes, le temps glissant sur eux, impuissant. Ils savourèrent l'infini de l'espace qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il leur sembla alors que cette immensité ne suffirait pas à contenir l'amour viscéral, sublime, qui les liait.

« Viens là. »

Ce fut à peine un murmure, et Mal attira doucement sa compagne sur ses genoux. Il avait brusquement besoin de la sentir contre lui pour être comblé.

Elle s'adossa contre son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes, respira longuement au creux de son cou, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé son oxygène.

Inara ferma les yeux. L'existence lui avait rarement procuré un tel sentiment de plénitude. Et il avait fallu qu'elle le trouve entre les bras de celui qui l'avait exaspérée plus que quiconque. Le destin aimait décidément jouer avec elle.

Elle sentit son pouce caresser doucement le dessus de sa main, et la chaleur de son corps puissant irradier le sien d'un bien-être indicible. Leurs souffles, apaisés, se répondaient à l'unisson. Elle pria. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour que les dieux soient enfin cléments et protègent cet amour balbutiant et magnétique qu'ils expérimentaient depuis quelques temps.

Mal finit par soupirer d'aise, et laissa retomber sa tête sur le siège. Elle se dégagea pour lui faire face. Dans un geste tendre et gracieux, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser ne fut que douceur. Caresse. Dévotion. Communion des sens et des âmes. Un enchantement toujours renouvelé qu'ils se décidèrent à rompre contre leur gré. Seul leur regard continuait de se perdre dans celui de l'autre. L'infini y était aussi fascinant que l'espace désormais sombre et froid de l'extérieur.

Inara se détacha lentement, souriant devant ces mains masculines qui refusaient de la laisser partir trop tôt. Avant de s'éloigner, elle lui tendit la couverture qu'elle avait apportée. C'est lui qui était de quart pour cette partie du trajet. La jeune femme savait qu'il était inutile de lui proposer de rester en sa compagnie. Il avait besoin de cette solitude farouche au cœur de la nuit.

Alors, tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparue, elle quitta le pont dans un bruissement de soie.

ooOoo

Une lumière vive agressa ses paupières closes. Il cligna des yeux et se les protégea de sa main pour constater qu'un soleil apparaissait derrière le corps céleste : c'était Penglai, protoétoile du système de Kalidasa. Ils étaient en approche de leur planète de destination, Oberon, et sa lune Solana dévoilait pudiquement sa couleur dorée derrière elle. Par bonheur, elle était dans une configuration rapprochée avec Aberdeen, ce qui avait permis au Serenity de tracer rapidement sa route.

Mal s'étira, vérifia les écrans et les signaux, puis se leva pour aller réveiller son pilote.

« Wow ! Que... » sursauta-t-il.

River était recroquevillée sur le siège du co-pilote, les bras autour des jambes, le menton posé sur les genoux. Sa fine robe à fleurs, ses longs cheveux, ses pieds nus, lui donnaient l'air d'une fée tombée des étoiles.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage triste. Et Mal fut un instant déstabilisé par la profondeur de son regard, indéchiffrable. Il lui rendit un sourire crispé.

« Il fait froid par ici. Tu devrais garder ça », proposa-t-il en s'approchant et en lui recouvrant les épaules de la couverture.

Il la regarda serrer le plaid contre elle et reprendre sa contemplation du lever de soleil. Petit être fragile et imprévisible perdu parmi les hommes... Sa présence incongrue et inconfortable à bord du Serenity n'empêchait pas Mal de se sentir irrésistiblement lié à cette jeune fille. Elle l'amenait toujours à flirter avec ses propres limites. Et parfois avec celles qu'il aurait voulu ne plus approcher depuis la guerre d'Indépendance.

Il secoua la tête, voulut reprendre le dialogue en esquissant un geste de la main, avorté, puis quitta le pont.

River ne bougea pas, fascinée autant par le spectacle extérieur que par ce qu'il révélait en elle.

« Il veut construire un château de sable. L'eau s'écoule entre les doigts. Détruit tout. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. »

Ses lèvres avaient à peine remué. Un murmure.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Solana des yeux.

ooOoo

Il grimpa deux à deux les marches et se précipita sur la table des commandes, aux côtés de Wash qui venait de l'appeler par radio.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Le pilote pointa son doigt sur un écran.

« Un patrouilleur de l'Alliance », constata Mal de lui-même.

Il leva les yeux, et devant la sphère éblouissante de Penglai, ils virent se dessiner la silhouette effilée du vaisseau.

« Ok. Zoé, va dire à Simon d'emmener River dans le shuttle d'Inara, et surtout d'y rester. »

Il croisa son regard, qui confirma l'ordre impératif. Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot.

« Tu crois qu'ils...

– On ne sait jamais. Wash, prépare-toi au contact. »

Ils restèrent attentifs, les yeux rivés sur la progression lente et inéluctable du patrouilleur. Inutile de chercher à faire demi-tour. Pour le moment du moins. L'Alliance avait sûrement déjà localisé le Firefly. Tout éloignement serait considéré comme une tentative de fuite suspecte, et ce serait pour eux une raison suffisante pour réquisitionner le Serenity.

Au bout de quelques instants, le télétransmetteur grésilla, et la voix autoritaire d'un officier se fit entendre.

« Ici le commandant Evans, de l'UST _Nemesis._ Nom et identification, s'il vous plaît.

– Malcolm Reynolds, capitaine du _Serenity_ , classe Firefly 03-K64.

– Destination et chargement ?

– Nous nous rendons sur Solana. Pour affaires, bien sûr, se hâta-t-il de rajouter. Nous devons livrer des vivres et des médicaments en provenance d'Aberdeen », mentit le mercenaire.

La communication se coupa temporairement. Mal, en appui des deux mains sur le tableau de bord, échangea un coup d'œil avec Wash. Il ignorait si l'officier mordrait à l'hameçon. Et s'il ne mordait pas...

« Votre vaisseau nous est signalé comme transportant deux fugitifs. Je suppose que vous niez ?

– Absolument.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous procédions à une inspection ?

– Vous serez toujours le bienvenu à bord, commandant », provoqua l'ancien résistant dans un sourire forcé et ironique.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard de son capitaine pour que Wash comprenne ses intentions.

« Mal... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » implora-t-il.

Le pirate de l'air ignora les réticences de son pilote. Il se saisit de la radio.

« Kaylee, prépare-toi à enclencher la poussée. Que tout le monde se cramponne à quelque chose. Wash, mets les gaz. Maintenant. » acheva-t-il, avec le visage fermé de celui prêt à défier plus fort que lui.

Le blondinet ne chercha plus à rétorquer. La moindre seconde d'hésitation pouvait être fatale. Il s'exécuta. Le Serenity se mit à vibrer, à trembler, tandis que les propulseurs étaient poussés à leur maximum.

Le patrouilleur, en approche du Firefly, n'anticipa pas le mouvement, et vit soudain la petite luciole se diriger droit sur lui. Le délai fut trop court pour que l'ordre soit donné, impossible de faire feu à temps.

Le Nemesis vit le vaisseau de Reynolds l'éviter dans un frôlement provocateur, et foncer vers la planète. Là encore, le temps que l'ordre de le poursuivre ne soit effectif, le Serenity avait déjà creusé la distance. L'UST fit demi-tour et prit le cargo en chasse.

L'officier Evans ignorait qu'Hoban Washburne était aux commandes de ce petit vaisseau maniable. Les deux missiles qu'il fit tirer pour détruire le Serenity en pleine course n'atteignirent jamais leur cible, toujours plus mouvante, toujours plus leste. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, l'équipage du Serenity parvint à contourner Oberon et son atmosphère grise et terne, et à se fondre dans l'embrasement aveuglant de Penglai pour s'approcher de Solana, le patrouilleur toujours à ses trousses.

Mal n'eut pas le loisir de contempler la lune d'Oberon, qui séduisait par ses teintes mordorées devenant plus vives encore sous la lumière de l'étoile. Sur la carte animée, on distinguait d'élégantes arabesques à sa surface, comme celles que dessinent les irisations de l'eau stagnante sur le sable.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Plus le Serenity réduisait la distance, plus les volutes devenaient perceptibles à l'œil nu.

« Wuo-duh-ma... murmura l'homme en chemise hawaïenne d'un air stupéfait et impressionné.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé ? questionna Zoé en arrivant difficilement sur le pont et en posant les mains sur les épaules de son mari, concentré sur les commandes.

– McCulley n'avait pas menti... Ce sont des tempêtes de sable. Wash ! Je t'ai engagé pour tes talents de pilotage, alors tu vas me poser ce vaisseau là-dessous, ok ? exigea-t-il d'une voix forte en se rattrapant à son second après une violente secousse.

– Là ?

– Oui, là !

– T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? grinça-t-il, la mâchoire crispée par la concentration et la nervosité.

– J'ai l'air de douter, là ? » cria Mal pour se faire entendre par-dessus les frottements de l'atmosphère et les craquements de son cargo.

La descente s'engageait à pleine vitesse. C'était le seul moyen de semer le Nemesis. Se fondre dans un environnement hostile où il ne pourrait pas venir les chercher. Se cacher sous d'opaques nuages de sable, sans compter les bourrasques qui heurtaient le vaisseau, et qui feraient renoncer Evans.

Les gouttes de sueur s'accumulaient sur le front du pilote. A travers les poignées de commandes, le Serenity lui semblait aussi léger, aussi fragile qu'une feuille morte au milieu de cette tempête. Il était secoué de spasmes, de soubresauts, il faisait subitement un écart, ou paraissait brusquement poussé et porté par un coup de vent, et Wash peinait à maîtriser ses rebuffades involontaires. Les rétrofusées qu'il venait d'enclencher n'arrangeaient rien au ballet chaotique du cargo.

Mal et Zoé étaient parvenus à s'attacher sur les autres sièges. En espérant que le reste de l'équipage ait pu faire de même.

On ne distinguait presque rien à travers la vitre du cockpit. Le sable fouettait la carlingue, ne dévoilant des formes plus sombres, et indistinctes, que par intermittence. Impossible de s'orienter. Le radar bipait, la voix de l'ordinateur de bord égrenait la distance avec le sol qui se réduisait vite. Trop vite.

Un dernier écart dû à une bourrasque plus forte que les autres, et ils aperçurent la dune, droit devant eux.

* * *

" _xiao mei mei_ " : petite soeur

" _wuo-duh-ma_ " : Nom de Dieu...


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**4.**

Foutue tempête.

Aucune transmission ne pouvait passer. Aucun moyen de contacter son fournisseur. Il pouvait bien tenter une sortie sur son auto-propulseur qui le protégerait des tourbillons de sable, mais il n'en était pas question s'il n'était pas sûr que Clayton puisse faire de même. C'était probablement trop risqué pour lui qui n'était pas aussi bien équipé. Trop dangereux. Le sable brouillait la vue, asphyxiait, effaçait les traces, empêchait toute progression. Ils étaient donc coincés dans ce vaisseau jusqu'à ce que les vents de Solana en décident autrement.

Il les entendaient miauler dehors. Gifler le revêtement blindé du Kepler.

Le canon du pistolet renvoya brièvement un éclat de lumière. Shakerman le lustra une dernière fois avant de le glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant qu'avec son arme au contact de sa peau. Même au sein de son propre vaisseau. Ses gars étaient plutôt fiables, mais ils le craignaient. Et cette ascendance le confortait dans son désir de puissance et de contrôle.

Il sourit en croisant son reflet dans le morceau de miroir égaré sur un coin de la petite table. C'était un sourire satisfait, mais c'était un beau sourire. Ses lèvres minces, régulières, laissaient entrevoir des dents alignées, parfaitement blanches, surmontées d'un nez droit et bien proportionné. Deux sourcils fins et impeccablement dessinés barraient un large front intelligent, balayé de mèches folâtres qui lui donnaient un air mutin apprécié des femmes.

Car Pete Shakerman jouait au séducteur. Il était bel homme, et il le savait. Cette impression favorable était une parfaite couverture pour ses activités de contrebandier et d'assassin.

Seuls ses yeux bruns démentaient cette apparente amabilité qui se peignait habituellement sur son visage. Une lueur agressive, vicieuse et impitoyable y surgissait parfois, et révélait, l'espace de quelques secondes, une âme profondément corrompue. Et cette âme en avait piégé plus d'un.

Il quitta sa cabine et se rendit dans le cockpit pour tenter de contacter à nouveau ce Clayton. Si la livraison devait avoir lieu ce soir comme prévu, il devait s'assurer que son nouvel acolyte serait bien au rendez-vous. Même si la tempête faisait encore rage. En passant devant la baie étroite qui dominait la salle du cargo, il crut entendre les vents vrombir davantage. Le ciel s'assombrit encore. C'est là qu'il aperçut, au milieu des tourbillons opaques, une ombre gigantesque, mouvante, rapide, passer au-dessus du Kepler dans un rugissement infernal.

ooOoo

Cramponné aux poignées de contrôle, Wash tenta un léger redressement du Serenity pour frôler la dune dans un nuage mordoré. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que l'abdomen du vaisseau en heurtait le sommet. Pas suffisamment pour le dévier, ou lui faire perdre son équilibre, mais assez pour que le choc soit ressenti jusque dans le cockpit. La barre de direction était à sa tension maximale. Impossible de prendre plus d'altitude. Les rétrofusées nécessitaient davantage de temps pour freiner la luciole. Un temps que leur trajectoire ne leur permettait pas d'avoir. L'atterrissage allait être rude.

« Vas-y, ma belle, accroche-toi... » murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il abaissa imperceptiblement la commande, et le vaisseau tutoya le sol, provoquant un violent soubresaut dans ses entrailles. Une fois. Deux fois. La troisième fut plus brusque que les précédentes. Le Firefly racla profondément le sable, dérapa, tenaillé entre les différentes forces qui se jouaient contre sa carcasse, gémit sous la torsion, ralentit, et finit par s'immobiliser dans un dernier heurt, le nez dans la dune suivante dont le sable éclaboussa violemment la vitre du pont.

Un silence paralysé s'était abattu sur le vaisseau.

Son capitaine finit par appuyer sur un bouton.

« Personne n'est blessé ? haleta Mal dans la radio.

– Ouais, ça va, hésita une voix grave dans le haut-parleur, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que...

– Jayne, vérifie si tout le monde va bien à bord, le coupa le capitaine. Wash, on reçoit toujours un signal ? »

Le pilote reprit ses esprits, encore tremblant des efforts intenses qu'il venait de fournir, et jeta un œil sur l'écran radar.

« Non. Pas de trace du _Nemesis._ »

Il reposa lourdement sa tête en arrière. Zoé soupira en fermant les yeux, puis cingla :

« Mal, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Puis un ricanement sourd s'éleva de son siège. Il se mua progressivement en un rire clair et fébrile, relâchant toute la nervosité et la tension des minutes écoulées.

« Whouhouuuuuuu ! Haha ! Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? C'était génial, non ? Wash, beau boulot ! le congratula-t-il d'une grande claque sur l'épaule après s'être détaché et levé.

– Je crois que j'ai épousé le meilleur pilote de l'univers... »

Zoé lui avait susurré ces mots à l'oreille, accompagnés d'une caresse prometteuse. Il sourit à l'idée de faire la fierté de sa femme, et d'avoir d'ores et déjà la garantie d'être récompensé dans l'intimité de leurs draps. Elle n'était jamais aussi avide ni aussi entreprenante que lorsqu'il avait brillamment achevé une manœuvre périlleuse, et sauvé par conséquent le vaisseau et son équipage d'un potentiel désastre. Le capitaine décidait des risques, flirtait avec le danger, poussait le Serenity dans ses dernières ressources. Et le talent du pilote pondérait les imprudences, muselait cette audace effrénée, limitait les conséquences de ce cœur prompt à la rébellion.

Malcolm quitta rapidement le pont, laissant les deux amoureux à leurs tendres félicitations.

Il prit la direction de la salle des machines, à l'autre bout du vaisseau, sachant que Kaylee s'y trouvait. Il courait presque. Le soulagement et l'inquiétude se bousculaient dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous arrivés sains et saufs — du moins le supposait-il — mais le Serenity avait peut-être été endommagé par cette course folle et cet atterrissage musclé. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Sur le chemin, il manqua de bousculer Jayne au détour d'une porte, qui lui confirma que tous les passagers étaient indemnes, mis à part une belle contusion sur le front du Doc, mais puisqu'il était Doc, il pouvait bien se soigner tout seul.

« J'aime quand le destin devient ironique », conclut-il dans un sourire satisfait.

Mal ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Kaylee ! appela-t-il à peine arrivé. Tout est ok ici ?

– Impec, Capitaine ! assura une tête ébouriffée surgissant au-dessus de l'alternateur. Ma luciole a obéi comme une grande fille ! J'ai vérifié, les moteurs sont en état de marche.

– Bien, alors j'aurai besoin de toi pour inspecter l'extérieur, quand la tempête se sera calmée. C'est une dune qui nous a stoppés, il y a peut-être de la casse. En attendant, briefing dans cinq minutes au mess. »

Il parcourut le chemin en sens inverse, réclamant immédiatement la présence de tous ceux qu'il croisait autour de la grande table.

« Mal, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Inara avait surgi de l'escalier d'accès à la passerelle.

« Une petite course-poursuite avec l'Alliance, une tempête de sable et un atterrissage tout en douceur. La routine, quoi ! » lui répondit-il d'un air jovial.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, désarmée et amusée par son aplomb optimiste. Mal était un frondeur. Son indépendance farouche le poussait à narguer l'Alliance et même l'univers entier, quand ils se mettaient en travers de son ciel.

ooOoo

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'Alliance nous a probablement marqués comme fugitifs ? Bien joué, ironisa Simon.

– Ça ne nous changera pas de d'habitude, lui rétorqua Mal avec un sourire faussement heureux, en croisant les bras.

– Et si tu nous parlais plutôt du job, Capitaine ? intervint son second pour couper court à une énième altercation entre les deux hommes.

– Merci Zoé. La mission est simple : intercepter une livraison sauvage de diamants près d'ici, en périphérie d'Arena, et la rapporter sur Aberdeen. On récupère un tiers de la marchandise en paiement.

– Et... ? attendit-elle.

– Et ?

– Ce n'est pas tout, il me semble. »

Quand sa partenaire décidait d'être butée et séditieuse...

Mal retint un soupir d'agacement, mais ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

« La moitié si on bute le gars.

– Mal ! s'offusqua Inara.

– Enfin un peu d'action ! On s'emmerde ferme ici ! Je suis de la partie, lança Jayne.

– Malgré les turbulences de la tempête, Wash nous a fait atterrir à proximité d'Arena. Quand le temps se sera un peu calmé, j'irai en ville essayer de contacter notre trafiquant. D'ici là, Kaylee, Jayne, Zoé, j'ai besoin de vous pour faire l'inventaire des éventuels dégâts. Les autres, vous ne sortez pas. On risque d'avoir besoin de décoller sans traîner. Des questions ? »

Un bras musclé se leva à l'autre bout de la longue table.

« Comment on organise notre petit massacre ? » interrogea Cobb tout en mâchouillant un reste de bâtonnet protéiné.

Mal prit appui de ses mains sur la table pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Que les choses soient claires, Jayne : on n'est pas là pour jouer de la gâchette. Dong-mah ? »

Le visage dur et le ton sec ne laissaient aucun doute sur son désir de voir le mercenaire rester dans le rang.

« Une idée du commanditaire de cette livraison ? hasarda le révérend qui était resté particulièrement silencieux jusque là.

– Pas la moindre. Et je m'en fous.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, constata la Compagne. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent te tendre un piège, à commencer par l'Alliance !

– Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de m'acquitter rapidement du job et de pouvoir enfin nous remettre à flots. Au cas où vous n'ayez pas remarqué, on a sacrément besoin de fric. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Dès qu'on a fini, on se tire d'ici. »

Tous s'enfermèrent dans un silence muselé pendant que Malcolm expliquait le déroulement de la mission.

« Cap'... J'ai l'impression que ça souffle moins fort, dehors », constata subitement Kaylee le nez levé.

En effet.

Le bourdonnement sourd des rafales s'était considérablement réduit. Et par les fenêtres hautes, on pouvait apercevoir le ciel fauve se teinter lentement de bleu.

ooOoo

Qu'importent les systèmes, qu'importent les planètes. Tous les bars se ressemblent.

C'était bon de retrouver des éléments immuables dans l'univers.

Malcolm Reynolds aimait renouer avec ses habitudes solitaires d'un endroit à l'autre. Et avaler un verre d'alcool au comptoir d'un bar, si possible rempli de confédérés, en faisait partie. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu soin de ne pas porter son manteau marron. Il ne connaissait pas son contact. Et lorsqu'il avançait à l'aveugle, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Qui plus est, ses ultimes tentatives pour le joindre par télétransmetteur avaient échoué. Les vents s'étaient calmés, mais le sable avait manifestement endommagé les appareils. Malcolm Reynolds se retrouvait donc à la merci du hasard et de l'improvisation.

Après avoir payé et saisi son verre, il balaya la salle du regard, et avisa un type seul assis au coin d'une table reculée.

Une grande cicatrice barrait son visage devenu repoussant.

Clayton. C'était son homme.

Il se composa un air déterminé et s'approcha le plus naturellement possible.

Le contrebandier ne sembla pas surpris de voir un inconnu. C'était bon signe, supposa Mal : il ne connaissait peut-être pas le visage du destinataire des diamants. Mal joua pourtant la prudence, et ne chercha pas à se faire passer pour Pete Shakerman.

« Shark m'a envoyé à sa place. Coincé par une autre mission. Pour la livraison : où et quand ? »

Il parlait bas, jetant des coups d'œil à la salle, feignant la complicité dans le complot. Clayton n'avait pas cillé et le fixait sans bouger. Sa respiration rauque et sifflante ajoutait une touche monstrueuse au personnage. Il finit par répondre laconiquement.

« Derrière la Dune Rouge, à deux kilomètres, plein ouest. Au coucher du soleil.

– C'est trop tard. Il faut avancer le rendez-vous. »

Le seul œil encore ouvert et fonctionnel se réduisit en une fente étroite et soupçonneuse.

« Shark pense qu'il y a des fuites, et qu'on veut nous doubler », explicita-t-il.

Mal mit toute la certitude et l'aplomb dont il était capable dans son regard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le temps à Shakerman de contacter Clayton. En supposant que la liaison n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Evidemment.

Le silence lui sembla interminable, et il crut que son interlocuteur ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

Le trafiquant vida brusquement son verre.

« Dans deux heures. Et ta putain de tronche de beau gosse a intérêt à être à l'heure. »

Un flottement incertain tendit l'air alors que les deux hommes se jaugeaient.

Clayton finit par découvrir ses dents jaunies par le tabac dans ce qui devait être un sourire satisfait. Le traître assis de l'autre côté de la table lui en rendit un, plus nerveux, et le regarda quitter les lieux.

Malcolm demeura immobile quelques instants.

Tout se déroulait bien. Peut-être trop bien.

Son instinct, quelque part au fond de lui, tapi, étouffé par la nécessité de trouver un job et de récupérer de quoi survivre, lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'occasion était trop belle. En se levant à son tour, il se dit qu'il aurait probablement bien besoin de Jayne. Et de Vera.

ooOoo

Le retour sur le Serenity fut prompt, et les ordres, lapidaires. Pas de temps à perdre. Mal circulait d'une zone à l'autre, distribuant ses instructions, enregistrant les informations, inspectant les préparatifs.

« Zoé, état du navire ?

– Correct, Capitaine, mais la rotation du propulseur droit est enrayée. A cause du sable, sûrement.

– Ok. Kaylee, mets-toi aux réparations tout de suite, on décolle dès qu'on en a fini, lança-t-il à la volée lorsqu'il la croisa dans le couloir d'accès à la salle des moteurs.

– Cap' ! Ça demande...

– Je te donne deux heures, Kaylee, pas plus ! Débrouille-toi, mais je veux ce vaisseau opérationnel pour décoller quand on revient !

– Je peux apporter ma contribution, Capitaine. Et une arme, proposa Derrial Book au détour de la salle à manger.

– Merci révérend, j'apprécie, mais je ne veux impliquer personne qui ne soit absolument nécessaire. Priez plutôt pour nos âmes de suo-shee hwoon-dahn, ça nous sera utile. Wash, appela-t-il en direction du pont, reste aux commandes et prêt au signal, on risque d'avoir besoin de toi plus tôt que prévu.

– Je commence à avoir l'habitude, mais c'est entendu ! »

Il rebroussa chemin pour se rendre dans la salle du cargo.

Il aperçut son élégante robe rose corail briller dans un coin de la passerelle. Elle ressemblait à une perle rare et précieuse perdue en plein désert aride. Une bulle de regret coupable naquit de nouveau au fond de ses entrailles : sa compagne n'était pas faite pour cette vie de bohème. Il étouffa rapidement cette pensée, mais il ne put empêcher son pas de ralentir à la vue d'Inara.

Elle se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle le vit. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps ni l'opportunité de capturer son cœur.

« J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur River, lui demanda-t-il une main posée sur son bras. Elle avait l'air... passablement pessimiste lorsqu'on approchait de Solana.

– Mal...

– Je sais. »

Ils partagèrent un instant silencieux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il le savait. Il ne pouvait lui promettre de faire attention, ou de revenir sain et sauf, elle le savait. Mais ce fut pourtant un regard franc qu'ils échangèrent, et dans lequel chacun put mesurer la confiance de l'autre.

« On ne sera pas long. Deux ou trois heures, probablement. »

Une caresse du pouce sur la peau hâlée de la Compagne, et Mal s'éloignait déjà.

« Jayne ! interpella-t-il par-dessus la passerelle à l'attention du mercenaire qui préparait le quad. Prends Vera avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

– Enfin des paroles raisonnables ! » marmonna le mercenaire, un sourire impatient et rapace illuminant déjà son visage.

Le capitaine fit un dernier détour par sa cabine. Après avoir revêtu ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger du sable, il s'approcha d'un tiroir métallique. Il contempla un instant son contenu avant de se saisir précautionneusement d'un des objets.

Il soupesa son poids, plutôt conséquent pour sa petite taille, caressa le métal doré dont la brillance avait depuis bien longtemps disparu, tapota le verre pour vérifier que les aiguilles réagissaient encore. Cette boussole était le dernier lien qu'il gardait avec la planète Shadow et le temps insouciant de son enfance. Il revoyait sa mère, jeune, éblouissante, ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux lâches et emmêlés, ses robes à fleurs dans lesquelles elle parcourait le ranch, d'une tâche à une autre, ses douces réprimandes lorsqu'il traînait dans ses jambes alors qu'elle tentait de préparer le repas. C'est Carl, le compagnon de sa mère, qui lui avait donné cette antique boussole le jour où, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, il avait quitté pour de bon la ferme familiale pour s'engager aux côtés des indépendantistes. Et depuis ce jour, à l'image de ce petit instrument, Mal avait toujours cherché à donner un sens, une orientation à sa vie. Cette fois-ci, c'est bien pour sa fonction première de boussole géographique qu'il l'enfouit dans la poche de son blouson marron.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre place sur le véhicule aux côtés de Zoé et Jayne, Simon fit irruption dans la salle.

« Capitaine ? »

Surpris, Malcolm tourna la tête pour découvrir ce que le jeune médecin lui tendait.

« Ça pourrait vous servir en cas de nouvelle tempête. C'est le traceur que je place sur River lorsqu'on quitte le vaisseau. Au cas où... vous savez... elle s'évanouisse dans la nature. Wash l'a paramétré pour nous permettre de vous retrouver si vous perdez votre route. »

Mal se saisit du petit objet rond, clignotant en son centre. Une boussole, un traceur... Le destin était bienveillant.

« Merci, Doc. »

Moue appréciative, bref sourire, et le quad dévala la rampe d'accès.

Le vent se réveillait de nouveau à l'extérieur. Même s'ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas une autre tempête, ils avaient pris soin de s'habiller avec des vêtements bien fermés, et d'amarrer fermement la bâche qui protégeait la précieuse Vera des infiltrations du sable.

Chacun remonta devant son visage un épais foulard humidifié, et ajusta son masque de protection. Mal vérifia que son Liberty Hammer reposait bien dans son holster. Il ne se sentait entier et confiant qu'en présence de son revolver favori.

Le pilote accéléra et se dirigea vers la Dune Rouge.

Ils parvinrent au point de rendez-vous suffisamment en avance pour permettre à Jayne de se creuser une planque à flanc de dune. Avec Vera en position de tir, il pourrait facilement parer à toute complication. Du pied de la montagne de sable, sa silhouette, enveloppée dans sa tenue de camouflage, était presque invisible.

Clayton se montra quinze minutes plus tard, flanqué de deux comparses. Ils laissèrent le caisson de livraison derrière eux, à l'abri.

Les bourrasques avaient forci. S'ils ne concluaient pas rapidement le transfert, le trajet retour risquait d'être périlleux.

L'usurpateur s'avança, tandis que Zoé restait en arrière, un main discrète sur son arme. Il fut obligé de crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme du vent et du sable tourbillonnant.

« Laissez-nous vérifier la livraison, et on l'embarque. »

Mieux valait s'assurer que le trafiquant n'essayait pas à son tour de le doubler. Clayton fit un signe de tête à ses deux ombres, qui portèrent le colis blindé aux pieds de Mal. Un cadenas électronique inviolable fermait le tout.

« Brewster, ouvre-le ! »

Malcolm était mal placé : il ne vit pas la manipulation nécessaire pour actionner le système d'ouverture. Qu'importe. Le génie de Kaylee saurait en venir à bout.

A peine le coffre ouvert, le sable fou parsema l'éclat des diamants qui se ternirent aussitôt, recouverts d'une fine pellicule rousse. Mais Mal eut le temps de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de diamants communs. C'était bien là une caisse pleine de diamants noirs. Il cacha sa stupéfaction, se retint de lancer un regard à Zoé, mais ne put réprimer l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Le diamant noir valait le triple du diamant clair. L'équipage du Serenity pourrait vivre confortablement plusieurs mois durant. Les dieux, s'ils existaient, avaient enfin décidé de lui accorder leurs faveurs.

Le pirate au blouson marron fit un pas en avant, et plongea sa main gantée dans les pierres précieuses. Il acquiesça, et Brewster referma le coffre.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il vit Clayton sortir son arme, imité par ses deux acolytes. Zoé avait eu le temps de réagir, et menaçait à son tour le visage balafré.

Personne ne baissa sa garde, et ils se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Mal ne voulut pas trahir la position de Jayne en regardant de son côté, mais il espérait que son comparse puisse rapidement dénouer la situation, qui s'était soudainement retournée. Le destin avait patiemment endormi sa vigilance avant de le prendre par surprise. Ne jamais se croire trop vite arrivé. Il avait pourtant juré de ne plus se laisser piéger par l'optimisme.

« Un problème, Clayton ? cria-t-il en feignant l'incrédulité.

– Lui, non, mais moi, oui », répondit une voix derrière lui.

Malcolm se retourna. Quatre autres hommes les tenaient en joue. Ok. Les affaires se présentaient plutôt mal.

« Je pensais que Malcolm Reynolds était plus malin que ça. »

L'homme qui avait parlé portait une épaisse combinaison près du corps, parfaite pour la liberté de mouvements. Son casque intégré et muni d'une large visière transparente lui permettait de bénéficier d'un vaste champ de vision.

Et permettait aux autres de voir son visage.

Mal se figea.

Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il était fait de plomb.

Son ventre se tordit de dégoût et de colère.

Une vague de panique brouilla ses repères et sa lucidité. S'il était là, ça voulait dire... Il jeta un œil au caisson de diamants. Une telle cargaison demandait des risques énormes que peu d'hommes étaient capables de prendre.

Ses yeux revinrent vers la silhouette qui le toisait de son sourire charmeur.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, il avait reconnu sa gueule d'ange. Et au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur malveillante si caractéristique.

Il eut le sentiment que l'Enfer s'était abattu sur lui.

Et que pour en sortir, l'un des deux devrait y rester.

* * *

" _Dong-mah_ ?" : Compris ?

" _suo-shee hwoon-dahn_ " : bons petits truands


	6. CHAPITRE 5

__Dans ce chapitre se situe la référence à mon précédent OS, "Sunshine and Rain". Sa lecture n'est pas indispensable, mais elle peut permettre de mieux comprendre les souvenirs de Mal.__

 _ **Pour subvenir aux besoins du Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds a déniché un job risqué qui le mène jusque sur Solana, une lune de sable du système de Penglai. Il doit intercepter une livraison de diamants de contrebande en se faisant passer pour Pete Shakerman, le criminel qui doit la réceptionner. Mais le Serenity s'abîme dans une tempête de sable, et la livraison ne se passe évidemment pas comme prévu...**_

* * *

 **5.**

Il se souvient. Sa mémoire est aiguisée. Ses réminiscences, brutales et obsédantes. Les détails sont vifs, et la puissance des émotions résonne encore à travers le temps.

Il se souvient.

Des mots qui obstruent sa gorge.

Du vacillement de sa propre voix, devenue prière.

De son regard fuyant, incapable de faire face à la silhouette qui lui tourne le dos, ni au vide vertigineux qui s'est brusquement ouvert en lui.

Il se souvient des saccades de son cœur, égrenant les secondes interminables dans l'attente de sa réponse.

 _« Reviens... Reviens sur le Serenity »._

Sa fierté s'effrite. Se fissurent aussi les murailles obstinées du déni qui le protègent depuis qu'il a rencontré Inara.

Il se souvient de cet élan, irrésistible, instinctif, farouche, qui le pousse à écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aveuglé par sa rage et ce mélange de désir et de dévotion qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Il se souvient de la panique qui le submerge lorsqu'elle étouffe un sanglot, sans répondre à son assaut.

De la caresse de sa main délicate et fébrile sur la peau rêche de sa joue. Yeux fermés. Front contre front. Un souffle mêlé à l'autre.

De ses lèvres veloutées qui se perdent finalement sur les siennes. Baiser soyeux, hésitant, avide pourtant.

De leurs langues qui se rencontrent pour la première fois, électriques.

De ce tourbillon des sens dans lequel ils se noient, ensorcelés, inconscients.

De la résistance inattendue et frustrante des vêtements.

De ses cheveux d'encre étalés sur l'ivoire de la soie.

De la saveur épicée de sa peau mate. De la moiteur de son désir. Des gémissements qu'elle retient. De la douleur aiguë de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de son dos.

De la ferveur avec laquelle il l'a aimée ce jour-là. De l'impatience des corps. De la violence de leur étreinte. De l'harmonie de leurs souffles, de la confiance de leurs gestes. Et de l'oubli de soi. En elle.

Elle avait finalement accepté. Elle avait repris sa place à bord du Serenity. Et elle avait capturé son cœur, définitivement.

Désormais, chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans sa navette, il se souvient de ce premier abandon. Le lieu n'était pas le même, mais les sensations persistent, intensifiées par l'âcreté de l'encens qui brûle, la délicatesse sensuelle des tentures, l'épaisseur de l'air, dense de leur gestes retenus, de leurs regards qui s'effleurent.

Et maintenant, là, en le voyant, lui, un sourire vipérin sur le visage, il se souvient encore.

De ses yeux baissés, de son visage qu'elle s'obstinait à lui cacher lorsqu'il était entré. Il se souvient de l'hématome qui bleuissait sa pommette. De la colère qui avait étreint son cœur devant son silence buté. Des mots venimeux qu'un homme, un traître, lui avait crachés à la figure, et que Mal avait fini par faire avouer à la Compagne.

Et il se souvient de ce visage sournois. Aussi nettement que lorsqu'il le vit s'afficher sur l'écran, ce jour-là. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

De retour sur le vaisseau, Inara s'était connectée au registre de la Guilde. Comme elle le lui avait promis. En quelques secondes de navigation, elle avait accédé au profil de son agresseur, enregistré sous un nom d'emprunt. Là, sa main était restée suspendue un instant, hésitante à appuyer sur la touche qui bannirait à tout jamais ce client de la liste interplanétaire de la Guilde. Cette décision était rare, car elle était sans appel, et pouvait être très compromettante pour l'honneur et la carrière de celui qui en était la cible.

Trahir les codes de bienséance imposés par sa caste jusqu'à porter la main sur une Compagne était une raison amplement suffisante pour proscrire cet homme. Mais Inara était profondément convaincue qu'il n'en avait qu'après elle, et qu'il n'aurait jamais réitéré son geste auprès d'une autre maîtresse d'un soir. C'était elle qui était visée. La « putain du Serenity », comme il le lui avait lancé avec dédain. Et à travers elle, c'était l'équipage qui était compromis. Et son capitaine. Il ne fallait pas que cette brute puisse de nouveau la localiser, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de le bannir.

Elle s'était apprêté à effleurer le carré rouge dans le coin de l'écran lorsqu'elle avait senti sa présence. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait aperçu son visage sur l'écran. Son élégance et la distinction de ses traits n'avaient pas empêché Malcolm Reynolds de percevoir cet éclat dur, ce frisson de malignité au fond de son regard.

Inara ne l'avait pas décelé, elle qui était pourtant experte en langage des corps. A moins qu'elle l'eût relevé mais qu'elle eût préféré ignorer ce détail. Elle devait sans doute rencontrer des clients aux personnalités variées et contrastées, sous des dehors affables et généreux. Il se rappelait que la maladresse et la nervosité de Gordon Price ne l'avait pas arrêtée, ni même la brutalité mal contrôlée de ce _wangba dàn_ d'Atherton Wing.

Mais le cœur alors enragé de Mal, et son instinct né de la fréquentation des couches les plus sordides parfois de la criminalité, avaient maintenu éveillés ses soupçons.

Inara avait rapidement validé son choix et éteint l'écran, dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps d'entrevoir trop précisément son agresseur. C'était trop tard. Le visage fugacement croisé sur le moniteur avait rejoint, dans la mémoire de Malcolm Reynolds, le catalogue bien ordonné de sa liste noire.

Et maintenant, dans les tourbillons de sable de Solana, voici que l'agresseur d'Inara se tenait là, devant lui, élégant et machiavélique.

ooOoo

Le vent commençait à forcir. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel se teintait d'ocre. Le sable, projeté par les bourrasques, fouettait les vêtements, giflait la peau, piquait déjà les yeux. Seul Pete Shakerman, sous son casque de protection, souriait.

Le Destin lui avait rarement été aussi favorable. D'abord une cargaison exceptionnelle de diamants noirs, dont les quinze pour cent convenus avec le patron ferait sa fortune pour un bon moment. Et maintenant, voilà que ce _bun hoe-tze_ se tenait devant lui, mains levées, dans toute son arrogance déchue. Celui-ci s'était cru plus malin, il avait eu la présomption de le doubler et l'audace de le défier sur son propre terrain. Il avait choisi inconsciemment de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation.

L'ancien sergent tentait de demeurer impassible, mais son visage ne put retenir l'ombre de la rage, que Shark interpréta comme une réaction de surprise.

« Je pensais que Malcolm Reynolds était plus malin que ça. »

Pete Shakerman toisait son ennemi de toute son assurance, son arme le confortant dans sa position dominante.

Geste d'incompréhension de la main.

« On se connaît ? tenta avec légèreté le contrebandier pris au piège, soucieux de ménager ses chances dans la joute qui s'ouvrait.

– Si on veut... Disons que votre réputation et celle de votre équipage n'est plus à faire, capitaine Reynolds. Surtout pour ceux que vous essayez de berner. Vous devez être particulièrement aux abois pour oser une telle opération...

– Si on veut... Disons que ma réputation n'empêche pas les coups durs... »

Le sourire de Shark s'agrandit. Il appréciait les adversaires audacieux et fiers, cela ne lui donnait que plus de plaisir à mesurer sa propre supériorité.

Mal feignit également un sourire radieux et détendu, malgré le sable qui lui brûlait déjà les paupières. Le chat et la souris se tournaient autour. Le jeu de la courtoisie ne dupait cependant personne : la situation tournerait vite à la défaveur de l'un d'eux, et Malcolm avait une petite idée de l'identité du perdant.

Sans quitter sa proie des yeux, le félin fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes. Immédiatement, ce dernier s'avança vers Reynolds : il se saisit de l'arme qui reposait dans son holster, et le palpa rapidement pour vérifier qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre. L'instinct de survie tenta de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Mal qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, pensa envoyer le type valser à terre d'un coup de tête. Mais la sagesse, ou plutôt son flair de capitaine, l'emporta : il savait pertinemment que s'il esquissait le moindre geste agressif, non seulement sa tentative serait ridicule et vouée à l'échec, mais elle risquerait de mettre en danger Zoé, et Jayne, toujours à l'affût.

Il demeura impassible, tentant de maîtriser les flux et les reflux de la colère qui irradiait de son cœur.

L'homme s'approcha alors de Zoé, la désarma pareillement et entreprit une fouille plus précise. Mais c'était sans compter la farouche indépendance de la jeune femme, qui ne laissait personne d'autre que son bien-aimé mari toucher un centimètre carré de son corps. Elle échappa un geste brutal du bras pour écarter le goujat.

On entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme.

Shark, bras tendu, traits crispés, maintenait la métisse en joue.

Son acolyte croisa le regard de la garce, et la détermination mêlée de sauvagerie qu'il y lut le découragea de poursuivre.

Constatant rapidement la rébellion avortée, Shakerman laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction.

« Je vois que l'un comme l'autre, l'instinct de préservation vous anime... J'apprécie les âmes nobles, vous savez, celles qui ne s'abaissent pas aux compromis, ni aux humiliations. J'en conclus que vous ne tenterez pas de négocier les diamants contre votre vie sauve ?

– Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? » demanda avec incrédulité le capitaine à son second par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

Feindre le détachement, manier l'ironie, lui réclamaient un effort surhumain. Il aurait tant voulu laisser parler son ressentiment. Et sa rage de voir ce fils de pute se pavaner devant eux et jouir de sa position de force.

La moue de Zoé le conforta dans son jeu. Elle l'assistait dans ses provocations. Et derrière cette désinvolture qu'elle affichait elle aussi en face de leur agresseur, son regard brun lui intimait de ne pas céder à ses pulsions. De garder le contrôle, toujours. De préserver ses troupes, de compter sur la stratégie, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Dans ce cas... poursuivit Shark, vous me tiendrez compagnie pour la suite du voyage ! »

Il agita son arme pour leur signifier de passer devant. Deux de ses hommes se saisirent du coffre de diamants, tandis que Clayton et ses deux compères rengainèrent leurs pistolets pour revenir sur Arena.

« Pourquoi les choses ne se passent jamais comme on l'a prévu, hein ? » demanda Mal à son second alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

Dans leur malheur, au moins, ils comptaient sur Jayne pour avertir la cavalerie et venir les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Ah, au fait... »

A l'instant de se mettre en route pour son Kepler, Shakerman s'arrêta et appuya sur un bouton latéral de son casque.

« Joey, occupe-toi du troisième. »

* * *

" _wangba dàn" :_ enfoiré _  
_

 _"_ _bun hoe-tze" :_ imbécile _  
_


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**Malcolm, Zoé et Jayne ont tenté d'intercepter une livraison illégale de diamants noirs sur Solana, la lune de sable, mais ils se font surprendre par Pete "Shark" Shakerman, qui devait réceptionner la marchandise. Mal reconnaît alors l'agresseur d'Inara envoyé par Niska. Pendant ce temps, l'équipage resté à bord du Serenity endommagé tue le temps en attendant le retour du trio.**

* * *

 **6.**

« J'ai constaté que River allait plutôt bien ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Simon alors qu'il procédait à l'inventaire de son matériel. Elle se situe dans une phase relativement équilibrée actuellement. Mais ça ne me fait que davantage redouter le jour où une nouvelle crise apparaîtra.

– Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, vous serez présent pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Nous serons tous présents. »

Le Doc émit un petit soupir nerveux. Il nota les dernières fournitures qu'il devrait se procurer à leur prochaine escale d'importance. Mais Dieu seul savait quand et où ils se rendraient après cette mission d'interception de diamants.

« Merci, Pasteur. J'aimerais pouvoir être optimiste, mais... son état est encore instable. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps le Capitaine aura la patience de supporter les délires de ma sœur, et le danger qu'elle représente pour l'équipage.

– Le Capitaine est un homme bon, quoiqu'il en dise, et quoiqu'il fasse pour vous faire croire le contraire. Ayez confiance. »

Simon posa son crayon avant de se retourner vers Derrial Book. Ce dernier, ayant aperçu le jeune médecin seul dans son infirmerie, était entré pour prendre le temps d'une conversation.

« Vous... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. C'est peut-être votre foi, enfin, sûrement, je veux dire, mais... vous êtes toujours bienveillant, et vous savez toujours voir le bon côté des gens. Parfois, je vous envie...

– Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, fiston. Mais c'est vrai que la foi m'a apporté beaucoup. Elle a ce pouvoir de faire se transformer le monde, et les êtres. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir pasteur ? » demanda Simon, intrigué, en s'adossant les bras croisés à la table d'examen.

Une ombre glissa sur le visage du vieil homme, dont le sourire s'affadit un peu.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je... ça ne me regarde pas, s'empressa de s'excuser son cadet.

– Non, ce n'est rien. Je comprends que mon statut sur ce vaisseau, et par conséquent mon parcours, puisse questionner. Le Capitaine me l'a aussi demandé. Mais les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et un appel comme le Sien me restera toujours énigmatique... Un peu comme le don originel de votre sœur ! »

Ils rirent doucement, respectueux et complices l'un de l'autre, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Arrivés au mess où Inara préparait gracieusement le thé, ils pouvaient entendre Wash, à l'autre bout de la galerie, pester contre le dysfonctionnement des appareils.

« Foutue tempête. On ne reçoit plus rien, ça brouille tout ! »

Il tenta vainement de modifier les canaux de réception : rien n'y faisait. L'écran demeurait piqué de neige, à travers laquelle une image mouvante et instable apparaissait par intermittence. Le Cortex était pourtant accessible partout, même dans les coins les plus reculés de la galaxie. Il suffisait d'une seule tempête de sable pour empêcher Hoban Washburne de s'y connecter et de visionner un épisode de son documentaire favori. Aujourd'hui, il ne saurait rien sur le régime alimentaire de l'acrocanthosaurus, ni sur les causes de la disparition mystérieuse de l'oviraptor dans un milieu pourtant favorable. Le pilote aux chemises exotiques ne faisait rien comme les autres, n'aimait rien comme les autres. Il était particulièrement fasciné par l'histoire de l'Ancienne Terre, et de ses premiers temps qui avaient vu naître à sa surface d'énormes dinosaures placides, et d'autres monstres aux dents longues et aux solides carapaces. Jamais ces géants, ni d'autres semblables, ne semblaient avoir vécu sur aucune planète terraformée par l'Alliance, et la vieille Terre n'en avait que plus de caractère et de valeur aux yeux de Wash. Combien de trésors recelait-elle encore, qu'il ignorait ?

« Gaisi di diyù ! » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, énervé et impuissant, en éteignant l'écran d'un geste rageur.

En attendant le retour de Zoé et des autres, il allait tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, désœuvré.

Soudain, un cri aigu. En provenance de la passerelle arrière. Puis des bruits de pas précipités qui dévalaient l'escalier métallique, entrecoupés de gloussements et de rires.

« Rends-moi ça ! Dépêche-toi ! Rends-le moi ! criait Kaylee, entre exaspération et amusement.

– Voleuse, voleuse ! rit la jeune fille.

– River ! Je te promets, si jamais Simon voit ça, je te vide un bidon d'huile de moteur sur les cheveux ! »

Sa compagne de jeu s'arrêta net et fit volte-face pour fixer son amie d'un regard noir. Ce brusque revirement d'humeur stoppa la jeune mécano à quelques pas. Il fallait toujours se méfier du caractère changeant de la sœur de Simon : tout incident contrariant était susceptible de déclencher une crise d'hystérie, ou de rage. Kaylee s'en voulut. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir apprécier River sans entraves, sans risque, sans défiance. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette sourde inquiétude de perturber la façon dont elle se comportait avec son amie — car elle continuait à vouloir lui offrir son amitié. Le souvenir persistant de la jeune fille, pieds nus, en robe légère, abattant à l'aveugle et en un éclair trois hommes armés, la hantait toujours. Un malaise indéfinissable lui serrait la gorge chaque fois que cette scène se rappelait à elle. Elle n'était pas tranquille. River lui faisait peur. Elle devait bien l'admettre.

Et à cet instant, son regard demeurait impénétrable. Mais sa dureté ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Kaylee la fixait de ses larges yeux surpris et craintifs.

« De toute façon, je n'ai presque plus d'huile de moteur... glissa-t-elle nerveusement, tentant de l'adoucir. Mais s'il te plaît, River, rends-moi ce... sous-vêtement.

– Pas n'importe lequel. »

L'air angélique et pensif, elle fit se balancer entre ses doigts un soutien-gorge rouge grenat garni d'un volant en dentelle fine.

« Les oiseaux. Les oiseaux attendent le printemps. C'est le feu invisible qui détruit tout. »

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à marmonner ses paroles sibyllines. Kaylee ne chercha pas à les décrypter — c'était peine perdue. Elle insista :

« River... donne-moi ce soutien-gorge. S'il te plaît. En plus, j'ai une réparation à terminer à l'extérieur avant que la tempête ne forcisse, alors rends-le moi vite.

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ? Tu ne vas pas le garder, quand même ?

– Non.

– River... avança-t-elle d'un ton légèrement plus menaçant.

– Non non non non non non non. »

Elle secouait frénétiquement de la tête.

Kaylee était à court d'imagination dans ces moments-là. En aucun cas elle n'oserait tenter de le lui reprendre par la force : River était dotée d'une certaine résistance quand elle le voulait. Et elle ignorait quel serait l'argument qui lui ferait entendre raison. Si cela était du moins possible chez la jeune Tam. Kaylee soupira.

« Ecoute : je veux bien te le laisser un moment si ça te fait plaisir. Je vais réparer un dernier truc, et quand je reviens, tu me le rends. Mais tu ne le montres pas à Simon, d'accord ? »

River demeura muette, mais elle serrait vivement le sous-vêtement dans sa main. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux raides balayant son visage fermé. La mécanicienne prit ce silence pour un consentement, et se retourna pour s'éloigner.

Les doigts fins et résolus de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent brusquement à son bras. Kaylee croisa son regard, soudain implorant.

« River... La tempête arrive, il faut que je finisse... Je ferai vite, promis. »

Elle tendit son sourire le plus rassurant à sa compagne de jeu et de dispute, dégagea son bras de l'emprise de ses doigts, et fila revêtir une combinaison de protection avant de sortir affronter les vents de Solana.

Elle ne vit pas River Tam, dans l'ombre de la passerelle, ignorant le bout de tissu rouge tombé à ses pieds, ses bras resserrés autour d'elle dans un gémissement plaintif, les yeux fermés et le visage tordu par des larmes invisibles et silencieuses.

ooOoo

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Depuis qu'il émergeait de l'inconscience, il avait l'impression qu'on lui fracassait le crâne à la masse. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être bien ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se souvenait plus que du coup puissant qu'un monstre lui avait asséné par derrière. Un monstre, ou un géant. Ou un Ravageur.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Pourtant, il ne se remémorait aucun danger de cet ordre... Ni créature féroce, ni Ravageur. Seuls Mal et Zoé, tenus en joue par cinq hommes. Et ce fichu sable qui commençait à l'aveugler.

« Wow, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-il péniblement en tentant de se redresser. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas plutôt descendu d'une balle entre les deux yeux ?!

– Du calme, Jayne. Et bonne nouvelle : tu es vivant.

– Mal ?

– Lui-même. En chair et en os. »

Geignant, râlant, Cobb finit par s'asseoir tout à fait, et porta la main à sa tête.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? grimaça-t-il entre deux élancements douloureux.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer, enchaîna la voix plus féminine de Zoé sur sa droite. On s'est fait piéger, tu t'es fait surprendre dans ta planque, et nous voilà ici. »

Jayne leva les yeux qu'il parvenait désormais à maintenir ouverts grâce à la faible luminosité, peu agressive.

L'endroit était plus vaste que la salle du cargo sur le Serenity.

« Un vaisseau ?

– Un Kepler, pour être exact. Celui de Pete Shakerman. Bienvenue à bord, poursuivit Mal sur le ton ironique qu'il affectionnait dans ces moments-là.

– Le chien ! C'est lui qui m'a assommé ?

– Non, c'est le moustachu, là-bas », répondit Zoé.

Elle sourit en constatant la mine vexée de son comparse qui réalisait s'être fait agresser par un poids léger.

Jayne parcourut la zone des yeux. Les parois de métal, les passerelles, les grilles d'aération, toute l'infrastructure était semblable à celle du Firefly. A ceci près que les affaires paraissaient marcher pour l'équipage : la moitié était occupée par des caissons hermétiques au contenu secret, des sacs de jute bien dodus, et de nombreux containers en bois renfermant probablement des armes de contrebande, d'après les sigles que Mal identifia sur le flanc des caisses.

C'est là qu'il aperçut les deux silhouettes qui montaient la garde, canon du fusil pointé vers le trio. Chacune était assise tranquillement sur un caisson, à bonne distance, et tenait les prisonniers en joue.

« Bien dormi ? » ricana une voix invisible.

Cobb grogna en montrant les dents lorsque Shark fit irruption dans son champ de vision.

« Et maintenant, vous comptez faire quoi ? interrogea Zoé.

– Ne soyez pas si pressés... Une décision comme celle-ci demande réflexion ! rit-il de bon cœur.

– C'est-à-dire que je ne tiens pas trop à rester en compagnie de vos deux aides de camp, coupa Mal. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de conversation.

– Vous feriez mieux de faire moins le malin, Reynolds, rétorqua le requin.

– Eh, j'ai une solution, proposa Jayne en faisant mine de se lever : laissez-moi vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule et c'est réglé. »

Immédiatement, les deux complices au fusil ajustèrent leur cible. Leur patron désamorça la provocation en s'adressant à Mal et en désignant son mercenaire du pouce :

« Peut-être que votre gentil copain préférerait écrire une lettre d'adieu à sa maman chérie ? »

Jayne sentit aussitôt la main de Zoé se poser sur son avant-bras et enrayer sa réaction impulsive. Shark partit de nouveau de son rire satisfait.

Ce dernier fut pourtant rapidement interrompu par un troisième sous-fifre, aussi patibulaire que les deux premiers, qui s'approcha de son boss pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Pete Shakerman sembla s'illuminer, et il croisa alors les yeux bleus de son adversaire.

« Parfait. Je tiens à m'en occuper moi-même. Surveillez ces trois-là de près. Rob, Stan et Garner, préparez-vous, on embarque », ajouta-t-il dans l'interphone du vaisseau à destination des autres membres de son équipage.

Et il quitta prestement la salle.

Le regard de Shark ne présageait rien de bon. Mal le savait. Il le sentait. Il fallait passer à l'action. Le plus rapidement possible, quitte à prendre de vrais risques. Laisser cette crapule agir à son aise ne pouvait avoir que de funestes conséquences.

« Un plan, Capitaine ? murmura Zoé.

– Vu comme ça me réussit, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux compter sur l'improvisation...

– Moi, j'ai une idée, intervint Jayne. Zoé pourrait faire semblant d'avoir une crise d'épilepsie, et nous, on attendrait que...

– Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? coupa la jeune métisse, toujours stupéfaite des idées farfelues qui pouvaient sortir d'un cerveau borné comme le sien.

– Parce que l'épilepsie, c'est une affaire de femmes. C'est Inara qui l'a dit. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs restèrent muets quelques secondes, indécis quant à la teneur de ces propos, et tentant de donner du sens à ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Depuis quand Inara s'y connaissait en épilepsie ?

« _Epilation_ , tu veux dire. L' _épilation_ est une affaire de femmes, rectifia Mal qui venait de comprendre.

– Ouais, bon, épilepsie, épilation, c'est la même chose. Arrête de jouer sur les mots, Monsieur Je-connais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

– Hé ho, les rigolos, il s'agirait de la boucler un peu, avant qu'on ait les flingues qui démangent ! » coupa soudain la voix d'un des hommes de Shark.

Les équipiers du Serenity se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide, bien décidés à ne pas en rester là. Mal refusait de laisser une nouvelle fois le silence et l'inaction s'installer. Il leva la main, feignant celui qui ne veut pas déranger.

« Ok, les gars, vu qu'on risque de rester là un moment... Il y a moyen de... faire une pause ? De se soulager ? Vous voyez, non ? les interrogea-t-il avec une grimace de gêne en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon. Faire une pause, comme... aller pisser, quoi ! C'est plus clair ? »

Les deux acolytes se dévisagèrent sans broncher.

« Non, parce que ça commence à sérieusement urger, là... Si ça continue...

– Ouais, c'est bon, ferme-la, coupa l'un des deux gardiens en se levant de mauvaise grâce. T'as intérêt à te magner le train », rajouta-t-il en lui intimant l'ordre de se lever du bout du fusil, et en l'accompagnant vers un sas de secours à quelques mètres de la rampe du cargo.

Mal croisa le regard attentif de Zoé. Connexion immédiate de pensée. Elle n'acquiesça pas, n'esquissa pas un geste. Mais il sut qu'elle avait compris. Le paramètre incertain se nommait en cet instant Jayne Cobb.

Tenant toujours son prisonnier en joue, le geôlier s'approcha du sas et tira un levier qui fit se déclencher mécaniquement le système.

Lorsque la porte métallique coulissa, une bourrasque de sable s'engouffra violemment par l'ouverture.

Mal, qui se tenait en retrait, ne fut pas gêné, mais son gardien fut pris par surprise et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Le captif saisit l'occasion sans hésiter et se jeta sur l'homme qu'il enserra par le cou, attrapant le fusil de l'autre main pour le pointer sous le menton de son otage.

Tout était allé très vite. Dans l'intervalle, son acolyte s'était levé, prêt à abattre l'insurgé, mais Zoé avait profité de son agitation pour se rapprocher souplement. Le moustachu avait hésité une seconde de trop :

« Baisse ton arme, ou j'éclate la cervelle de ton copain », menaça Mal dans sa direction, maîtrisant le premier des deux hommes.

Le moustachu n'eut pas le temps d'obtempérer que le poing de Jayne Cobb s'abattit sur son visage. Il s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Zoé le désarmait.

« Un partout », cracha Jayne en poussant son agresseur du pied.

Mal assomma violemment l'autre homme d'un coup de crosse. Il avisa immédiatement le masque et la veste large sur le corps étendu à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas se comporter comme un charognard que de récupérer sur des ennemis ce qui pouvait être utile pour sa propre survie : Shakerman et ses hommes semblaient mieux équipés pour affronter les conditions extrêmes de cette lune. Un ou deux accessoires supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop pour effectuer le trajet de retour vers le Firefly, rendu périlleux par la tempête.

« Jayne, trouve-nous les diamants, et on se tire d'ici, conclut-il.

– Capitaine... hasarda son second.

– Quoi ? répondit-il évasivement en attachant les poignets des victimes avec les lacets de leurs chaussures, faute de corde plus solide ça aurait au moins le mérite de les ralentir s'il leur prenait envie de leur courir après.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux de s'encombrer d'un gros coffre alors qu'on doit déjà se protéger de la tempête...

– On n'arrivera jamais jusqu'au Serenity dans ces conditions, Mal ! fit remarquer Jayne, qui avait jeté un œil à l'extérieur, par le sas resté entrouvert.

– Tu préfères peut-être rester moisir ici en attendant gentiment le retour de Shark ? cingla le capitaine en retour. On décampe, et vite fait, peu importe ce qui nous attend dehors. Et trouve ces putain de diamants !

– Mal. On ne peut pas emporter le coffre. Ça nous ralentirait considérablement, et ça laisserait le temps à Shakerman de nous chercher. En supposant qu'on ne se perde pas non plus. »

Le ton de Zoé était devenu plus ferme, et sa posture droite laissait entendre qu'elle n'obéirait pas aveuglément à des ordres qui lui paraissaient insensés. Zoé Washburne était le meilleur, le plus fiable et le plus loyal des seconds que Mal avait jamais rencontrés. Parce qu'elle respectait sans faille l'autorité de son capitaine. Et parce qu'elle pensait par elle-même. Et lors de rares occasions, cette liberté qu'il lui accordait la poussait à discuter ses ordres. Non pour remettre en cause son autorité, mais pour le pousser dans les retranchements de sa réflexion, pour l'amener à envisager tous les aspects d'un problème, pour lui faire mieux mesurer les conséquences d'une décision. Et en ce moment, elle sentait confusément que la volonté de Mal était impulsive et risquait d'être un frein à leur échappée.

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Leurs regards se jaugèrent, cherchant à savoir si l'autre était bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait en défendant sa position.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Qu'on abandonne les diamants, qu'on échoue lamentablement, et qu'on retourne au Serenity la queue entre les jambes ?

– J'ai mieux que ça, rétorqua Zoé à voix basse et les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son capitaine et frère d'armes. On trouve ce coffre, mais au lieu de l'emmener, on le dissimule ici. Sur le vaisseau. Shark ne pensera jamais à le chercher sur son propre navire. »

La mâchoire serrée, les narines pincées, Mal analysa la proposition. Un fin sourire de satisfaction, mêlé de fierté, finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Jing tsai... Je comprends pourquoi Wash t'a épousée ! »

Un franc sourire éclaira également le visage de la métisse tandis que la tête de Jayne ressuscitait de derrière un caisson d'armes.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé », annonça-t-il d'un ton clair.

Les deux anciens officiers se dirigèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Rassure-toi, il m'a aussi épousée pour autre chose. Mais là, ça tient du secret d'alcôve et tu ne sauras rien ! » nargua Zoé, le cœur léger d'avoir convaincu Mal aussi facilement.

Ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait bien du même contenant, et s'enquirent d'une bonne planque pour le dissimuler.

« Le Kepler est équipé d'une soute extérieure, se souvint Mal. Il n'y a plus qu'à la trouver, et le tour est joué ! »

La suite fut rapide.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus, et la répartition des dernières tâches se fit naturellement, tant ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Jayne alla vérifier que les deux hommes étaient encore bien assommés — et donna de nouveau, par simple acquit de conscience, un bon coup sur la tête de chacun en prenant étonnamment soin de ne pas frapper au même endroit que la première fois —, Zoé se chargea de sortir au milieu des gifles de sable à la recherche de la trappe, qu'elle repéra sans difficulté, et Mal traîna le coffre jusqu'au sas. Cobb vint l'aider à le glisser dans un coin de la soute, qu'ils refermèrent précautionneusement avant de retourner s'abriter à l'intérieur.

Il n'était plus temps de se demander comment ils remettraient la main sur les diamants. La réponse attendrait. Si jamais ils la trouvaient.

Il était maintenant grand temps de sauver leur peau.

Malcolm remit par chance la main sur les trois pistolets qu'ils possédaient avant de se faire surprendre. Il tendit le sien à chacun de ses équipiers, et se dirigea au pas de course vers le sas de sortie, toujours ouvert. Les tourbillons de sable se déchaînaient toujours à l'extérieur. L'air était saturé de particules de poussière, et on ne voyait pas clairement à un mètre devant soi. Tant pis. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver un point d'eau pour humidifier les foulards qu'ils ajustèrent sur le nez et la bouche. S'orienter serait difficile, malgré la vieille boussole qui leur suggérait la direction générale. Mal avait conservé aussi le traceur que Simon lui avait donné. S'ils perdaient leur route, le Serenity serait en mesure de les retrouver.

« Jayne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Amène-toi ! » cria Malcolm à son partenaire resté en arrière.

Cobb ne semblait pas se préoccuper de leur fuite, mais furetait dans les caissons, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Jayne ! Il faut y aller ! Ma shong !

– Non ! Je retrouve Vera d'abord !

– Pyen juh duh wangba dàn, marmonna Mal entre ses dents serrées tout en se précipitant à grandes enjambées sur le mutin : quand je donne un ordre, j'ai l'intention qu'on le suive ! »

Il saisit le mercenaire par le bras et lui fit faire volte-face, mais celui-ci ne comptait pas abandonner si vite :

« Il est hors de question que je laisse Vera entre les mains de ces salopards, c'est clair ? Alors barre-toi si tu veux, moi, je la trouve d'abord ! »

Jayne pouvait être sacrément buté parfois. Mal soupira, grommela encore quelques mots inintelligibles et se mit à son tour à fouiller la salle du cargo.

« Par ici ! »

C'était la voix de Zoé. Elle avait repéré la porte d'où Shark était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est dans la pièce adjacente que le fusil d'assaut était stocké. Jayne eut un regard tendre lorsqu'il le tint de nouveau dans ses mains.

« On peut y aller », lança-t-il, arrogant et prêt à en découdre avec l'univers entier.

Une fois dehors, ils surent que le plus difficile était à venir. Le vent soufflait de tous les côtés, de manière totalement anarchique. Le sable les enveloppait, giflait leurs masques en milliers d'impacts aigus, entravait leur progression, et déjà, au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, s'immisçait sous le moindre recoin de tissu. Bien qu'ils aient mémorisé la direction empruntée lors de l'aller pour rejoindre le quad, et que la boussole confirmait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne route, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais leur but dans ces conditions. Leur seule chance était de s'éloigner le plus possible du Kepler, et de trouver un moyen de se protéger en attendant que la tempête se calme un peu.

Chacun restait concentré sur sa marche, Mal en tête, suivi de Zoé puis Jayne. Ils n'avançaient pas vite. Mais l'essentiel était, tant qu'ils pouvaient encore mettre un pied devant l'autre, de trouver un rythme régulier. Pourtant, plus ils s'éloignaient, plus Malcolm avait la certitude d'abandonner toute chance de sortir gagnant de cette histoire. Non seulement les diamants leur avaient échappé, du moins pour le moment, mais Shark aussi. Non seulement ils ne pourraient honorer le marché passé avec McCulley sur Aberdeen et récupérer une petite fortune, mais Mal perdrait toute occasion de se venger de Shakerman. Et qui sait, peut-être en trouvant qui l'avait employé... Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. L'interception des diamants était compromise, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser aussi s'envoler la possibilité de faire la peau à cette ordure. Inara lui reprocherait sûrement cette vendetta. Qu'importe. Il refusait de baisser les bras alors qu'il restait encore un espoir.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Les contours du traceur, dans sa poche, le confortèrent dans sa décision. Aussi folle soit-elle. Il devait faire demi-tour.

Impossible de communiquer à voix haute avec ses compagnons tant le vent sifflait et le sable fouettait les vêtements. Et ouvrir la bouche sur un foulard saturé de poussière équivalait à risquer l'asphyxie totale. Mal passa sa main gantée sur son masque pour enlever la couche ocre qui s'y était déposée, et croisa le regard de Zoé. En quelques gestes économes, il lui fit comprendre son intention. Un aller-retour rapide jusqu'au Kepler, et il les rejoindrait aussi vite que possible s'ils avançaient assez lentement.

L'incompréhension naquit dans les yeux de son second. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras dans une tentative d'opposition. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était vain de raisonner Malcolm Reynolds lorsqu'il s'était mis une idée en tête. En retour, il serra de sa propre main l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe d'apaisement. Puis il rebroussa chemin, passant devant Jayne sans un regard.

Il parvint au Kepler plus facilement qu'il ne le croyait. La rage et l'espoir lui donnaient des ailes. Il savait intimement qu'il avait pris une décision plus que déraisonnable, et que les conséquences seraient lourdes à assumer. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de diamants, mais bien de chercher vengeance en suivant la loi du talion, aussi implacable que fatale pour ses victimes.

Le sas était encore ouvert. Il passa une tête à l'intérieur. Les deux silhouettes gisaient encore au sol. Jayne n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte... Il devait faire vite : il saisit le traceur au fond de sa poche, et le fit glisser sur le sol d'un geste sûr. L'objet alla se caler derrière un caisson de bois, sous un tuyau métallique, à l'abri des regards. Mal sourit : la balise demeurerait invisible aux yeux de l'équipage du vaisseau, mais laisserait peut-être une chance au Serenity de le localiser.

* * *

 _Gaisi di diyù_ : "bordel de merde!"

 _Jing tsai_ : "Bien vu"

 _Ma shong_ : "maintenant!"

 _Pyen juh duh wangba dàn_ : "foutu fils d'imbécile"


	8. CHAPITRE 7

_**Surpris par Shark et ses hommes, Mal est fait prisonnier avec Zoé et Jayne. Ils parviennent malgré tout à s'enfuir au milieu de la tempête de sable qui se lève après avoir cachés les diamants sur le vaisseau même de Shark, qui ne se doute de rien. Mal a également choisi de dissimuler la balise de localisation sur le Kepler... une façon de retrouver le chemin de Shark et de se venger de lui et de l'agression subie par Inara quelques mois plus tôt.**_

* * *

 **7.**

Malcolm était parvenu à rejoindre ses compagnons. Sa marche avait été polluée par un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires souvent, culpabilisantes parfois. Avait-il finalement fait le bon choix ? Il avait agi avec impulsivité, comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait d'affaires qui le touchaient personnellement et intimement. Autrement dit, qui touchaient Inara, et sa relation avec elle. Ils étaient perdus en pleine tempête, et sans le traceur, aucun moyen pour le Serenity de les retrouver... A quoi bon localiser Shark si eux-mêmes gisaient six pieds sous terre ? Pourtant, ils avaient rencontré pire situation, et s'en étaient sortis... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, malgré tout, qu'il avait peut-être aussi condamné Zoé et Jayne par son entêtement... Il aurait dû en parler à son second : elle avait toujours été de bon conseil. Mais c'était fait, maintenant. Si Book était là, il n'aurait plus qu'à prier pour leur salut à tous.

Ils avaient continué à marcher tous trois, droit devant, tentant de maîtriser leur respiration en protégeant leur bouche d'une main, contenant leur envie de tousser qui signerait l'asphyxie définitive. Au moins, la tempête avait cela de bon qu'elle bâillonnait les protestations que Jayne ne devait pas manquer de penser très fort. Ils avaient malgré tout bien progressé, et avaient déjà dû dépasser l'endroit où la livraison des diamants avait échoué. Après une centaine de mètres, Mal finit par admettre qu'ils leur était impossible de retrouver le quad qui les avait conduits jusque là. Non seulement ils étaient dans l'incapacité de le localiser, mais l'engin devait probablement être à moitié enfoui sous le sable. Les vents avaient l'air de ne plus forcir depuis un moment : la tempête avait atteint son paroxysme. La meilleure solution était de se blottir les uns contre les autres, en cercle resserré pour faire barrière au gros du sable, et d'attendre. Attendre que le vent s'apaise. Que la visibilité s'améliore. Attendre de pouvoir retrouver le quad pour tracer leur chemin jusqu'au Serenity. Et attendre que Shark réagisse et ne les prenne en chasse. Cette idée fit bouillir Malcolm Reynolds de rage et d'impatience. Il avait tenté de le devancer en cachant les diamants sur le Kepler et en y déposant le traceur, et il ne supportait pas l'idée que cet acte de folie au milieu de la tempête n'ait servi à rien. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que ressasser ses pensées sombres en s'efforçant de rester immobile, épaule contre épaule avec ses compagnons, la tête blottie entre les genoux, sentant le sable s'accumuler dans son dos, poussé par les tourbillons du vent.

ooOoo

Cela faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps qu'ils étaient partis. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé refuge quelque part. Peut-être étaient-ils coincés dans la tempête. Peut-être la livraison s'était-elle mal passée.

Lorsque Hoban Washburne restait seul loin de sa femme partie en mission aux côtés de son Capitaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang. Mal avait le don d'attirer les ennuis. Vissé à son siège de pilote, il tentait de rentrer en contact radio avec le quad. Seul le silence lui répondait. Pourtant, il espérait toujours un appel. Ne serait-ce qu'un grésillement. Même une réprimande de Mal.

Rien. Rien ne sortait du haut-parleur. Et pas moyen de sortir en reconnaissance. Il était coincé là. Ils étaient coincés là, à attendre un retour peut-être improbable, ou des complications inattendues qu'ils géreraient Dieu savait comment. Seule Kaylee, dans sa chance, avait une tâche concrète pour occuper ses doigts et son esprit.

La jeune mécanicienne était couchée sous le flanc de son vaisseau, qui la protégeait en grande partie des agressions du sable depuis qu'il s'était blotti contre la dune lors de son atterrissage forcé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier la solidité des raccords de chaque câble. Ensuite, elle pourrait tenter de fixer de nouveau la dernière plaque métallique qui protégeait le fond de la soute, sérieusement endommagée depuis l'accident. Elle avait pourtant réussi tant bien que mal, à force de coups de talon, à diminuer les bosses et torsions qui l'avaient abîmée. Le Capitaine lui avait donné deux heures T.G. Elle en avait utilisé trois. Au moins. Par chance, il n'était pas encore rentré. A coup sûr, il serait satisfait des réparations. Quelques vérifications des moteurs avec Wash pour s'assurer que le sable n'avait pas grippé les mécanismes, et le tour serait joué.

Elle souriait ingénument en donnant ses derniers coups de tournevis lorsqu'elle entendit Inara l'appeler, au-dessus d'elle, par la rampe juste entrouverte pour éviter que le sable n'envahisse l'entrée du cargo.

« Viens te mettre à l'abri, Kaylee, les vents soufflent trop fort, ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

Elle avait tenté de ne pas penser à Mal en prononçant ces paroles. Pourtant, cela faisait une heure qu'elle arpentait sa navette en attendant le retour de cette maudite mission. Il avait fallu que la tempête se lève de nouveau au moment où ses trois amis étaient dehors. Le Révérend lui avait assuré qu'ils sauraient se protéger de ces mauvaises conditions, que le Capitaine avait rencontré bien pire, qu'il n'était jamais aussi efficace que lorsqu'il devait se tirer d'un mauvais pas. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu revenir Malcolm, elle ne pouvait museler les battements de son cœur.

« Descends un peu plus la rampe, j'arrive ! » lui répondit la jeune fille.

Inara s'exécuta, tout en se protégeant le visage du sable qui, poussé par le vent, se frayait déjà un chemin par l'entrebâillement grandissant, et venait valser à l'intérieur.

C'est là que lesdits battements de cœur s'accélérèrent sous le coup de l'espoir et du soulagement : à travers les volutes dorées, elle crut voir des ombres familières se mouvoir à quelques mètres du Serenity.

Le plus fort de la tempête n'avait pas découragé Shark. Son aéroskimmer lui permettait de progresser à grande vitesse même dans les pires conditions : posé sur coussin d'air, le véhicule était équipé d'un système élaboré de filtration qui maintenait une cloche étanche au-dessus des passagers. Ni les grains de sable, ni les gouttes de pluie ou les flocons de neige, ne gênaient jamais sa route. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint sans entrave à son but.

Malgré le manque de visibilité lointaine, Pete Shakerman et ses hommes purent distinguer les contours bedonnants du vaisseau. Ils stoppèrent l'aéroskimmer à une dizaine de mètres de la luciole. Il y avait sûrement d'autres membres d'équipage à l'intérieur. Et rien de tel qu'une mauvaise ruse, à l'ancienne, pour les amener à baisser la garde. Il leur suffirait de faire croire qu'ils avaient récupéré trois naufragés de la tempête et qu'ils les ramenaient à bon port. Si jamais l'équipage doutait, Shakerman pourrait toujours leur fournir les trois noms et les silhouettes informes de ses hommes qu'il aurait dissimulé sous des couvertures.

« Shark ! »

L'un d'eux lui désignait l'abdomen du Firefly. Shark remarqua alors la rampe qui s'abaissait, et une forme humaine se dégager des dessous du vaisseau. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour profiter de cette occasion bénie des dieux.

Revêtant son casque de protection, il sauta à bas de son véhicule et se précipita, arme au poing, vers la silhouette.

Kaylee n'eut pas le temps de voir venir son agresseur. Il surgit aussi discrètement et aussi vivement qu'un serpent lové au creux du sable. Il enserra son cou de son bras et enfonça son arme sur son flanc. Réalisant brusquement ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme agrippa ses mains au garrot qui la maintenait prisonnière et tenta de crier. Son hurlement fut vite étouffé par le sable qui vint violemment gifler son visage, griffer ses yeux, infester sa bouche. Elle ne sut laquelle des deux attaques fut la plus brutale : celle de l'homme, ou celle de la tempête.

Elle était tétanisée.

Elle aurait voulu crier. Se débattre. S'enfuir. Mordre cet avant-bras. Ou comme le font les vrais héros, donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'individu qui la serrait contre lui.

Mais son cerveau tournait à vide. Aucun de ses membres ne réagissait.

Elle n'était pas faite pour être une héroïne.

Alors elle se laissa malmener, et immobiliser.

« Ce n'est pas un temps à mettre un joli brin de fille dehors, aujourd'hui, susurra-t-il entre ses dents serrées à l'oreille de la mécanicienne. Tu vas gentiment nous conduire à l'intérieur, sans crier. »

Encore quelques brèves secondes et la rampe serait accessible par ses hommes.

Mais c'était sans compter la Compagne qui guettait l'irruption de son amie. Lorsqu'elle avait glissé un œil hors de son abri pour se préparer à aider Kaylee à se hisser à bord, elle avait surpris le bond d'une silhouette humaine qui avait rapidement maîtrisé la jeune femme en combinaison de bricolage. Il est toujours difficile de réagir spontanément devant un scénario inattendu, et assister à un rapt était bien la dernière situation à laquelle elle aurait pensé être confrontée en ouvrant la rampe. Mais à travers les bourrasques de sable, elle croisa le regard de l'agresseur.

Les secondes suspendirent leur vol.

Toute réflexion, toute logique la quittèrent tant son incrédulité était grande.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Et pourtant... Elle reconnaîtrait ce visage entre mille. Elle se souvint de la douleur qui avait éclaté sur sa pommette lorsqu'il l'avait frappée. Elle ressentit soudain la brûlure amère des mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là. Le visage qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle lui ressemblait tant...

C'est là qu'elle vit son sourire.

Le même rictus animal, prédateur, qui déformait les traits harmonieux et séduisants de son visage, et qui laissait entrevoir la cruauté profonde et insoupçonnée de cet être.

Elle le vit faire un signe de la main, invitant de probables complices à s'approcher et à l'aider.

Inara reprit brusquement ses esprits.

Tout se passa très vite.

Shark pointa le canon de son arme sur la Compagne et tenta de l'atteindre, mais la jeune femme avait déjà fait volte-face. Elle s'était jetée de toute son énergie sur le tableau de commande pour enclencher le mécanisme de fermeture de la rampe, et avait appuyé, éperdue, sur le bouton de la radio.

« Wash ! A l'aide ! C'est Kaylee ! »

Le coup de feu, l'agitation et les cris d'Inara avaient déjà fait surgir Simon de l'infirmerie, et Book de sa cabine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment le docteur.

– C'est Kaylee ! Ils ont Kaylee !

– Quoi ?! »

Interloqué, incapable d'analyser la portée des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, Simon se ruait vers la Compagne pour vérifier, dans un réflexe professionnel, qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Dans l'intervalle, Derrial Book avait dévalé les escaliers métalliques et s'était emparé d'un fusil d'assaut dans la cale de rangement.

Il croisa le regard de Wash qui accourait depuis la cabine de pilotage, et lui fit part silencieusement de ses intentions.

Les gestes du vieil homme étaient sûrs, précis, déterminés. Visage fermé, implacable, il ne semblait pas avoir hésité, ni même réfléchi une seule seconde à la marche à suivre. Le bon pasteur se muait en ange vengeur.

Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur : il fallait tenter une sortie, même si celle-ci semblait insensée.

Il ouvrit la rampe du cargo, Wash à ses côtés, prêt à faire feu sur les assaillants. Le sable s'engouffra à l'intérieur, mais Book tenta de distinguer quelque chose derrière la tempête qui faiblissait depuis un petit moment.

Une série de coups de feu retentit et les balles vinrent s'écraser sur la carcasse du Serenity. Les deux hommes s'accroupirent brusquement, mais le révérend eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de l'agresseur reculer, protégée par le corps de Kaylee, et trois ombres en retrait, d'où venait probablement d'être tirée la salve. Son œil affûté terminait à peine de scanner la scène qu'une seconde pluie de balles s'abattit sur eux. Ils étaient encore bien protégés à l'intérieur du vaisseau, mais il paraissait impossible de se découvrir davantage. Les agresseurs étaient trop nombreux, Kaylee risquait d'être blessée par des tirs à l'aveugle, et le temps extérieur anéantissait de toute façon toute velléité de riposte.

Sur un signe de Derrial Book, Wash courut amorcer la fermeture de la rampe.

ooOoo

C'était trop tard. C'était raté.

La rampe du cargo remontait déjà. Et ils n'avaient pas pu s'approcher. Si cette foutue tempête n'avait pas soufflé si fort...

Qu'importe. Il avait la jolie mécano. C'était un trophée supplémentaire, qui ne pourrait que plaire au patron. Et puis il avait Reynolds. Cette seule pensée compensa sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu prendre d'assaut le Firefly. Il en tirerait une belle récompense, en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Shakerman donna le signal de la retraite à ses hommes. Il fit monter sans ménagement dans son aéroskimmer une Kaylee suffocante et tremblante, et démarra sans perdre une seconde.

Dès qu'ils auraient atteint le vaisseau, ils pourraient décoller. La livraison avait été un succès, et il rapportait en prime quatre prisonniers précieux. L'âme vile et avide de Shark jubilait. Jamais le destin ne l'avait autant favorisé, ni d'une aussi belle manière. Lorsque la mission serait terminée, il empocherait une belle somme d'argent, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais touché depuis un an. Il s'imaginait déjà en businessman à la tête de son empire, le costume tiré à quatre épingles, l'écharpe de soie et les boutons de manchette rutilants, suivi d'hommes de main loyaux et dévoués. Il rêvait d'être admiré. Il rêvait d'être craint. Il aimait le crime et la sensation d'absolu contrôle qu'il lui procurait malgré les risques mais il méprisait la bassesse et la trivialité. Il rêvait d'écraser le monde depuis son piédestal, sans connaître la poussière des plaines, les négociations minables, ni la puanteur des bordels. Il avait soif d'ambition, et cette ambition était en passe de se concrétiser. Il allait enfin pouvoir insuffler des fonds dans ses affaires fluctuantes de blanchiment d'argent et de contrefaçons, établir des perspectives de bénéfices, développer ses réseaux pour s'introduire au cœur des planètes centrales, au nez et à la barbe de l'Alliance. Et pourquoi pas, trouver suffisamment de contacts au sein même de l'Alliance, pour lui faire fermer les yeux sur ses activités illégales. Debout aux commandes de son engin, il arborait un sourire profondément carnassier.

Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme blottie à l'arrière du véhicule. Les sillons de ses larmes brillaient sur la pâleur de son visage, et son regard trahissait la panique que son corps recroquevillé tentait de maîtriser. A quelle vie l'avait-il arrachée ? A quel nouveau destin la promettait-elle ? Elle finirait sûrement dans l'un des bouges de la lune d'Anson, ou pelée à vif par Igor : il était si rare qu'il ait des femmes à choyer. A moins que le patron ne la garde pour son plaisir personnel.

La tempête faiblissait. Les vents tombaient peu à peu, et la visibilité s'améliorait. En approchant du Kepler, Shark eut la confuse impression, sans la cerner avec exactitude, que tout ne s'était pas déroulé tout à fait comme prévu pendant son absence. La porte du sas était mal fermée. Et cela signifiait qu'elle avait été ouverte. Or elle n'était utilisée qu'en cas d'urgence. Lequel de ses hommes avait eu à l'ouvrir ? Quel ruse Reynolds avait-il encore bien pu tenter ?

Une ombre de doute s'immisça dans l'esprit du criminel, comme un produit toxique qui s'échapperait, goutte à goutte, dans les eaux tranquilles et profondes de l'océan. Il commanda à distance l'ouverture de la rampe de son cargo. Sautant à bas de son aéroskimmer après l'avoir immobilisé, il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit totalement descendue pour grimper à bord.

Il sut qu'il avait perdu avant même de connaître et de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les trois premiers prisonniers avaient disparu. A leur place, Raven était adossé à la paroi, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, et Chug se trouvait dans un état similaire. Tous deux se tortillaient pour tenter de dégager les liens qui entravaient leurs poignets.

« Où sont-ils ? aboya leur patron.

– Ils ont dû s'enfuir : ils n'étaient plus là quand on s'est réveillés », assura le premier.

Pete Shakerman n'eut qu'un réflexe : il alla vérifier derrière les caisses d'armes.

Une flamme de rage lui brûla brusquement la poitrine : les diamants avaient disparu. Ce fils de pute les avait volés.

L'esprit aveuglé par une explosion de haine, il ne fut plus en mesure de réfléchir. Il aurait voulu, en cet instant, tenir Reynolds entre ses mains pour lui écraser les yeux et lui faire éclater le crâne à coups de massue.

Il se retourna vers les deux responsables : Chug avait défait ses liens, et se frottait les poignets en se mettant péniblement debout.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Shark l'abattit froidement d'une balle en plein front.

Kaylee étouffa un hurlement, et Raven se blottit contre la paroi, agitant ses mains liées en signe de soumission et d'excuse :

« _Duibùqi, duibùqi_...

– _Bizui ! Nee mun doh shr sagwa_ ! tonna le trafiquant, hors de lui, balayant son équipage silencieux de la pointe de son arme. Enfermez la gosse dans la cale arrière, et retrouvez-moi ces chiens ! »

L'un d'eux poussa violemment Kaylee dans le dos pour la faire avancer. Elle tentait de maîtriser les tremblements qui la secouait. Son ventre était douloureux tant l'angoisse lui vrillait les entrailles. Sa gorge sèche entravait sa respiration. Où était-elle ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? Et que lui voulait-elle ? Mal était ici, elle l'avait compris. Mais s'ils s'étaient enfuis... Savaient-ils qu'elle se trouvait là à son tour ?

En dépassant son agresseur, qui était manifestement craint de son équipage, elle put relever la lueur cruelle et haineuse qui animait son regard et qui lui glaça immédiatement le cœur. Cet être la terrifiait. Elle pressentait déjà qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. A cette pensée, tout en se dirigeant vers sa geôle, elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler les sanglots qui s'en échappèrent.

ooOoo

Le bruit de la tempête s'estompait de minute en minute, et il leur sembla que le vent les giflait moins fortement désormais.

La tête encore dissimulée sous ses bras, Mal s'enquit de la situation de ses deux amis.

« Mis à part que je dois avoir le froc plein de sable, ça va à peu près », grogna Jayne, la voix étouffée.

Zoé était prête à reprendre la route.

Ils se dégagèrent avec difficulté : le sable avait formé un monticule épais dans le dos de chacun, montant presque jusqu'aux épaules. Tels des pantins désarticulés, ils se relevèrent en secouant la couche ocre et épaisse qui leur recouvrait la tête et le cou, sentant l'irritation des nombreux grains de sable qui s'étaient infiltrés sous les vêtements de protection. Le nez retrouvant l'air poussiéreux, ils toussèrent, et nettoyèrent leurs masques, avant d'entreprendre la recherche insensée du quad.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, Jayne finit par buter contre une sous-couche dure. Il exerça quelques tapes sur la surface : un bruit mat et métallique lui répondit.

« Hé, les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

Mal suspendit ses propres recherches et se précipita vers lui. Aidés de Zoé, ils dégagèrent avec de larges gestes frénétiques une grande partie du véhicule.

« Décidément, on peut dire que c'est ton jour de chance, Jayne ! Tu aurais dû penser à miser au Gran Paradiso ! »

Ce jeu d'argent, facile d'accès, acceptant des mises de toutes sortes, rencontrait un vif succès dans tout l'univers, notamment dans les systèmes les plus éloignés, par conséquent moins contrôlés par l'Alliance. Jayne avait toujours rêvé d'y jouer, et les maigres épargnes qu'il y avait un jour investi avaient fondu comme neige au soleil.

« Peut-être qu'on peut miser des diamants noirs... rêva-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

– Encore faudrait-il qu'on remette un jour la main dessus, trancha Mal, amer. En attendant, essayons de faire redémarrer le quad. Après, on avisera. »

L'engin fut capricieux. Il hoqueta, toussa, cracha une fumée âcre et noire. Mais il redémarra.

« Tout le monde en selle. On prend le chemin de la maison, s'encouragea le Capitaine.

– Encore faudrait-il qu'on le retrouve... »

Le marmonnement rancunier de Jayne fut suffisamment perceptible pour les oreilles de Mal par-dessus les derniers échos de la tourmente qui s'apaisait. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour de futiles chamailleries.

Il caressa encore une fois les contours ronds et rassurants de sa vieille boussole au fond de sa poche. Il la sortit, tapota légèrement le cadran, et l'aiguille rouillée détermina le nord.

Mal fit ronfler les moteurs, et choisit de filer plein est, dans la direction d'Arena. S'ils rejoignaient la ville, ils retrouveraient aisément le vaisseau. En espérant ne pas errer dans les dunes et perdre définitivement la trace de sa luciole.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'au cœur du Serenity, les âmes étaient blessées à vif. Et l'espoir, anéanti.

* * *

 _Duibùqi :_ "désolé!"

 _Bizui :_ "la ferme!"

 _Nee mun doh shr sagwa :_ "vous êtes tous des incapables!" _  
_

 **Aux rares lecteurs de passage sur ce fandom si fermé: un petit commentaire de temps en temps serait très apprécié :) Je sais qu'un auteur écrit avant tout pour se faire plaisir, mais s'il peut procurer ce même plaisir à ses lecteurs et le savoir en retour, c'est encore plus stimulant!**


End file.
